


Nobody Needs to Know

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne is a sweetheart, Affairs, Alexander and Angelica hate each other, Alexander is a bit hyprocrytical, Alexander loves her, All the couples need some couple counselling., Almost all of them need some therapy, Also some: Adrilaf Pegphen Churchgelica and Hetty, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a sad jerk, Angelica is being a little hyprocrytical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome!Peggy, Bitchy!Angelica, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Eliza is a mess, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, Eliza loves her sisters and want them to be happy and regrets all her mistakes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, God please save the poor guy, Hamliza, Hamliza centric, He is a good friend too, He only wants Eliza, He regrets nothing... sort of..., Hercules and Betty are the parent friends, John Church is a cinnamon roll, Laf is a good bro, Lowkey everyone is messed up, No one is completely innocent, She regrets everything, Stephen needs help, This entire relationship is a confusing mess, he tries, one way or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Eliza never meant to fall for her sister's boyfriend, she shouldn't have.Alexander wished he was more patient before pursuing a girl, realizing he went for the wrong one.Nothing could be done now, Eliza was happy for her sister but Alexander knew Angelica will never be satisfied as well as himself... but like Angelica, he knows what he wants and he will go after it, excusing all else involved.But, the question is, what does Eliza want?





	1. Unlawfully Wedded Spouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is a mess!

Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler never meant to fall for her older sister's boyfriend, Alexander Hamilton, after her sister introduced them to each other for her own benefits. Eliza shouldn't feel her heart swell as he looked at her with those mysterious intellegent orbs he had for his striking eyes nor should she let her cheeks turn rosy pink whenever he smiled he at her. No, absolutely not, Eliza made sure to keep herself away from Alexander because she couldn't bare hurting Angelica in any way. She loves her sisters more than anything so she usaully politely excused herself whenever she and Alexander were merely alone together, but there were times where she couldn't as he would already strike a conversation with her and being a overly nice person, Eliza began engaging herself into the conversation. 

He had an intellegent tone in his voice with great ambitions in his eyes but as Eliza looked deeper, she saw a sense of lonliness and fear in his eyes and a broken heart that she felt she needed to mend. She began to enjoy their conversations and by the end of their first meeting, Alexander asked for her number and innocently thinking he only wanted to be friends, since he was her sister's boyfriend and probably wanted to befriend her more, Eliza saw no harm and give it to him.

That wasn't a good idea...

Her feelings were pounding at heart and mind, she told Peggy her concerns and her little sister sighs and told her,

"Alexander is charismatic and it' hard to know his principles, Angelica has some doubts too." Peggy frowned, pouring herself a glass if wine and one for her sister as well.

"If she doubts, then the relationship will fall, Peggy... if she trusts him and he trusts her, then they will have happier years together." Eliza sighs, taking the offered drink, they were sitting inside of Angelica's house, the rest if their friend group were outside for the batberque she was holding.

"A true romantic... for a moment, I thought you were upset they were dating, Betsey, considering you have feelings for him..." Peggy snickered, unfazed that her sister was also charmed by Alexander.

"I'm happy for them, I need to push my feelings away and move on." Eliza giggled as her sister grinned kissing her cheek.

"I'll drink to that!" Peggy toasred happily.

Unaware for the two sisters, someone was listening with intrugued ears. 

Nothing was harmful at first, in fact, it was very friendly. Alexander began texting her and they were sweet and innocent, Eliza texted back whenever she can. They had long chats and would often call each other and always made time whenever their friends meet up, in fact, it was during these meets up where Eliza met her closest and bestest friends. She and her sister Peggy, Peggy being more open hiwever, were usually the quiet ones while Angelica went out of her way and socialised herself and met up with the group. Eliza wound up befriending Adrienne de Noailles, a twenty-one-year-old student from France and studying in their former campus and she, Adrienne, her best friend John Barker Church, and Stephen Van Rennselaer ended up in their own little group chat.

Anyhow, Eliza grew to not mind Angelica and Alexander's relationship as things began to grow more serious, but she can't help but always notice the lonely look in his eyes whenever he turns to look at her. Eliza always offered him a warm, genuine smile and he always appeared to lighten up right away, as if he seen something delightful that warmed his broken heart. Nothing happened other than those occasional moments and they're usual texting and calling... in fact, Alexander told her that any man who she ends up with will be the luckiest person alive and it made Eliza smile and little hope that she will move on and find a great guy.

That year on Valentines Day, however, when all their friends were out with their significant other, Alexander and Angelica were together and Peggy dragged Stephen out on a date. Eliza found herself spending her time with her best friend, John Church, as the two spend the enture day, walking around, talking, buying chocolate and flowers for each other. Both were single and had no feelings eachother other than platonic love and friendship. Church was her platonic soulmate, Eliza knew and he felt the same way after they first met each other. 

That evening, when he dropped her off to her apartment, Eliza was ready to open her door when she looked down at the mat to see a blooming lotus flower. Her favorite. It was tied in a baby blue ribbon as Eliza bend down and found a note attached to it, a small poem:

_Why I Sighed_

_Before no mortal ever knew_

_A love like mine so tender, true_

_Completed wretched-you away,_

_And but half blessed e'en hile you stay_

_If present love' unchanging face_

_Deny you my fond embrace _

_No joy unmixed my bosom warms_

_But when my angel's in my arms_

Eliza felt her cheeks grow rosy pink as she felt a smile rest on her face as she reread the poem with a delighted heart. To her disappointment, however, it didn't say who it was from and only was addressed to her and labeled: _To my Angel, my dear Eliza as I longed to hold you in my arms as my love for is everlasting true._

Eliza told Peggy and Adrienne about the poem the next day and the two teased her, claiming Eliza had a secret admirer. In truth, Eliza was curious on her admirer, wondering who they might be as she still treasured that poem to herself. Everyone seemed to be so in love... but, it wasn't until Angelica hosted girls and it was then Eliza heard her sister's concern on Alexander's loyalty.

"You think Alexander is cheating on you?" Eliza found herself asking, her voice soft and genuinely comforting as she sat by Angelica on the patio stairs of her sister's house with a glass of wine in her hands. Angelica shrugged, taking a sip of her own wine as she replied,

"I don't know... he hasn't been the same since we began dating, his mind is always else where."

"Talk to him... maybe he is struggling on something and doesn't want to worry you," Eliza assured her sister who looked up at her with a warm smile,

"You're too good to me, little sister," was her reply befire she got up and wemt back inside to join the other girls and fetch herself another glass of wine. Eliza sighs, going after her. She didn't drink much, it takes for the Schuyler Sisters to actually get drunk, the most you could get is mostly tipsy Schuyler Sisters. 

But when one of three Schuyler Sisters do get drunk, it's a very intresting sight. Angelica was a grumpy and snappy drunk, Eliza was a tempting and flirtatious, and Peggy was a sad and depressive drunk. And unfornatedly, it was becayse of this that lead to Eliza's biggest mistake...

* * *

The warm ray of sunshine danced through the curtains as Eliza's eyes fluttered open as she gently winced in pain. Her neck was hurting and feeling raw, her legs and thighs were hurting too as well her whole body ached. Curling herself up, she didn't thought much of it until her eyes wandered around jer bedroom and she took noticed her clothes scattered on the floor as her cheeks soon turned red as she glanced down under the blanket to see she was completely naked. Breathing harshly, Eliza was preparing to get up and think when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her closer to them. Eliza found herself against a muscluine chest as her small figure guarded by his strong arms. Eliza's felt her throat grow dry as she looked up at saw Alexander...

If her throat wasn't already hurting, Eliza would have started screaming but she didn't, instead, she pulled away with wide eyes and fat tears slid down her rosy cheeks as she blurry images came across her mind. How she went out to the club with her friends, Alexander was there as well. She wound up sitting next to him by the bar and the two got themselves drinks... one drink became two and two became more, they entire gang were equally drunk or at least tipsy and Eliza found herself dancing with Alexander, his hands on her hips as they glided up her body. Eliza should have told him to stop as soon as his hands began wandering and his lips pressing on her neck as his scruff gently tickled her, he wasn't in the right mind set but... neither was she. She didn't see Angelica when she and Alexander tooked their drinks, the last time she did, Angelica was flirting with fello college students, looking a bit tipsy herself.

What Eliza remembered next, she was pinned against the wall as Alexander's lips were on her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Soon, they made it to her apartment and she completely blanked out, but she didn't to do much thinking to wonder what happened next. Eliza hated herself at that moment, she realized three truths at the same time, 

One, she lost her virginity to her sister's boyfriend, Eliza was saving herself for the right person and it was all gone as Alexander claimed his hands on her. Two, Alexander cheated on her sister with herself! Angelica will be so heartbroken once she finds out! Three, Angelica and probably Peggy, will both start to hate her and their friends will probably look down at her with betrayal. Eliza didn't mean for this to happen, shaking her head with tears, wiping her eyes, she was ready to get up when Alexander began to stir,

"Betsey?" Alexander groggily murmured, Eliza winced, looking down as she meekly greeted him. Alexander rubbed his eyes before taking a good look at her to be alarmed when he saw her crying, quickly, his first instict was to get up and comfort her but his entire body ached as blurry visions came across his mind as he gaze at her for moment before taking notice on where he was and the fact he wasn't wearing anything but the blanket. 

"Oh shit..." Alexander muttered, yet he didn't seemed all that concern. He only sighs heavily, finding the strenght to sit up as he scratched his forehead before turning to Eliza as he grew to have some sympathy for her. He gently wiped the tears away from her eyes but frowned as Eliza looked away with, shaking her head in denial as she hurriedly jumped out if bed with some of the bedsheet to keep her modesty and raced to the bathroom. 

Alexander filched as he heard her spilling out her guts out in the tiolet befire hearing a flush and pathetic sobbing as Alexander found her trouser and slipped the on before going out of his way to comfort. Making his way to the bathroom, Alexander found Eliza sittjng against the wall, near the toilet, her knees pulled to her chest as she held the bedsheets close to her body as she sniffed as she contuined to cry to herself,

"Angelica is going to hate me," Eliza shooked her head before bowing down as she hiccupped. Alexander raised a brow befkre sighing heavily as he went over and knelt beside her,

"Angelica doesn't need to know," he assured her vefire realizing it wasn't movitvation of comfort and somewhat villianized him. 

"What? She's your girlfriend!" Eliza exclaimed, gazing up at him with wide eyes, blinking back tears as she stared at him in alarmed and confusion. "Aren't you... aren't you even concern or worried? She is probably looking for you right now or..."

She stopped talking when Alexander sighs and gaze at her with a pitiful look, Eliza raised a brow before asking, "Don't you... love my sister?"

"Well... um.. not really," Alexander admitted, Eliza's heart fell as she stared at him in disbelief,

"Excuse me?!" Eliza rised to her feet wuth a small amount of struggle as she held onto the bedsheets to keep her dignity. "Alexander, you two had been dating for almost a year, I thought things were getting serious for you two!"

Alexander scratched his brow befkre he got up as well, "You got me wrong, Betsey, I care about Angelica but... I don't think I love her."

"Then why are you together?" Eliza asked, her heart racing. This can't be happening, she first accidently slept with her dear sister's boyfriend after getting drunk and not only that, he confessed he didn't really had any real feelings for her poor sister! "You know what... Alexander, please get out."

"Eliza," Alexander pleaded but she onky shooked her head, looking away with tears,

"Please get out and never talk about this again," she told him before quietly adding on. "Please go."

Alexander stood there for a long minute, feeling rejected before sighing as he stood tall and walked out of the bathroom. Eliza turned to the mirror and bit her lips as she had many dark marks around her neck, her shoulder, looking down, she had them in between her legs and one on her stomach above her belly button. Closing her eyes, she debated on telling Angelica or not, it was then she heard the front door of her apartment opened and shut... Alexander left. 

Good... she prayed that nothing will come of this and her sister to live a happy life. That woukd be enough...

* * *

It been a month since Alexander and Eliza slept together and nothing seemed to change, Eliza winced whenever she saw her sister and Alexander kiss as guilt swirled in her heart to become heavy because her sister had no idea of what happened and how Alexander really felt. Because of her guilt, Eliza had been avoiding Angelica and Alexander in total, which led to Peggy questioning her on Angelica's behalf if something was bothering her. Eliza soon realized that she was being foolish on avoiding Angelica and made a quick amends to avoid any other confrontation but the more she does, the more guilty she felt. 

Summer came around and their entire friendgroup was busy as ever; Adrienne and Lafayette flew to France to visit family, Peggy went to meet Stephen's family in Albany, Hercules and Betty stayed home and expected their first born since Betty was five, almost six, months pregnant! Church flew to England to see his parents, and unfornatedly for Angelica went on a business trip in England that has her living there fir three months! She was taking the same flight as Church and much to her relief, she and Church planned to hang out for the most part of her three month long stay. Alexander stayed back, being a lawyer, his practice kept him busy... or so Eliza thought.

It was a bright July afternoon, Eliza was in her kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Betty, who usually come by for surprise visits with snacks and the two would excitedlychat about the baby, so Eliza eagerly went to the door. Her face fell however, she met eyes with Alexander who anxiously fidget his thumbs before gazing up at her with wide eyes as if she were some goddess.

"A-Alexander," Eliza stammbered, forcing a smile before lettong him in. "Hello."

"Hello, Betsey," Alexander greeted with a big, joyful grin as his eyes twinkled like they always do whenever he looked at her. He observed her apartment for a mere second before claiming with a fox like smile, "The place looks nicer than the last time I stopped by."

"Well, it been a month since you did..." Eliza murmured, closing the door locking it. Alexander bit his lips, frowning as he looked at her before genuinely apologizing,

"I'm sorry what happened, Betsey, I am... but..."

"It's fine, Alexander," Eliza sighs heavily, making her way into the kitchen as Alexander eagerly tailed after her like a puppy. "I... _we_ weren't in our right minds when it happened."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel like you are avoiding me," Alexander told her about his concern as Eliza inhaled, shaking her head. 

_'Is he serious?' _Eliza thought before looking up at him, raising a brow when she caught him eyeing her. She mentally slapped herself when she realized her hair was down and she was wearing baby blue shorts and a long, dark blue shirt that covered her shorts, that made it look like she wasn't wearing anything under. "Alexander."

Alexander jumped, looking back at her with a flustered face seeing how unamused she looked, yet he couldn't help but feel a little aroused. He smiled nervously at her yet the thought of her waiting patiently for him, while wearing what she currently is, he couldn't help but feel aroused by the idea. Eliza sighs heavily, boosting herself on the counter as she asked,

"Did you only came by to apologize?" She already realized the truth once she caught him eyeing her.

_He wasn't._

"Um," he began, yet his eyes wandered down at her smooth, soft creamy legs, Eliza wished she didn't wore shorts at the moment and hated herself even more when she felt her cheeks heating up. He watched her squirm, trying cover as much skin as possible as she pulled down her shirt to cover her thighs.

"Eliza, I-,"

"Alexander no!" She finally snapped, Alexander was taken back by her sudden outburst. Eliza was always so sweet and kind, she was usually very quiet and hardly raised her voice but right now, she was furious. "You're dating my sister, your eyes shouldn't be wandering, let alone on me!" 

"I-I know, but,-" Alexander swallowed hard, gazing at her with so much devotion as Eliza winced back. He should be looking at Angelica that way, not her! Alexander made his way around and in front her, Eliza leaned back as her throat went dry as fear swirled in her eyes as she saw the usual lonely look in his eyes and saw his broken heart,

"I can't help it!" He confessed, grabbing her shoulders in a desperate attempts to keep her steady as tears began to stream down his eyes. Eliza trembled as her eyes began watering as he went on and on, spilling out all his feelings about _everything,_

"Eliza, I can't help it! My feelings for Angelica doesn't match of how I feel for you!" He told her as Eliza whimpered, trying hard not to look at him in the eye yet the loneliness made her pity him as she gaze at him with tears. "In truth, Lafayette was the one who set me up with her because he thought I needed to move on after my previous realtionship. I didn't feel anything through my time with Angelica because I knew she couldn't be satisfied as well as myself. But then I met you and things start to change and the more I spended time with you... I wanted to be with _you._" 

Eliza blinked in shock before pushing his arms off her shoulders as shooked her head in denial, "Alexander, no... you're with my sister!"

"I... I know, but when I overheard you talking to Peggy that you had feelings for me, I thought that I might have and chance, so I wrote you that poem and-," 

"What!?" Eliza gasped, covering her mouth as she shooked her head. Alexander eagerly nodded as Eliza choked out, "You wrote 'Why I Sighed'?"

"I was going to confess everything but Angelica took me out for dinner and you and Church went out for the day, I was extremely jealous and... well, I lost my oppurtunity and..." Alexander gaze at her, gently taking one of her hands in a firm grip. "What happened at the club... I don't remember much... but I thought..."

"You want to keep going, don't you?" Eliza finally said, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as Alexander gaze at her with a lost look in his eyes. "Alexander... please... no. I can't."

"Nobody needs to know!" Alexander told her, Eliza shooked her head sadly, "You still care about me, don't you?"

"I do," Eliza confessed and Alexander's face lid up before it crumpled when she added on. "But I also love Angelica. I can't do that to her."

"But, Betsey, _My Angel_," Alexander gently squeezed her hands as Eliza winced, lookong around nervously. "Nobody needs to know, it will be us, _only _us! P-please?"

That_ 'P-please_' must have done it, because Eliza was ready to rip her hands away from him and push him out the door, but he sounded so lost and broken that made her want to comfort him. She didn't remember saying yes, she only remembered closing her eyes and let him kiss her.

She let his lips travel down her neck, leaving marks as one hand went behind her back and pulled her closer and his other hand wandered up her legs as they made it to her shorts as he pulled them down with her laced panties, Eliza shivered before moaning as he rubbed himself against her as his hands went over and grabbed her bottom, squeezing her. Eliza squeaked, clinging onto him as Alexander grinned widely at her adorableness before picking her up with a mischevious glint in his eyes as Eliza shakenly wrapped her legs around her waist in an effort to keep her up.

Alexander wouldn't drop her, he wouldn't let her! Of course, Eliza didn't know that, though. He laid her down on her bed as Eliza stared up at him worried eyes, Alexander hushed her with another deep kiss as to his delight, she kissed back this time. Alexander threw off his shirt as Eliza's face flushed pink at the sight of him wuth intrugued eyes, which boosted his ego to his delight. He leaned down and kissed her again, heating it up as Eliza found herself throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The next thing she knew, Eliza used her legs to flip them over and as soon as she was on top, she threw her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side as her dark hair danced behind her. Alexander's eyes widen with so much love at the sight of her, she was even more beautiful than he thought! Nervousness swirled in Eliza's stomach, now she was completely exposed to the naked eye. Alexander swallowed hard as he gently gripped onto her hips as he gaze up at her,

"God, you're so beautiful," Alexander whispered in a husky voice, looking up at her with pleading eyes as he tried to control his hands from wandering like his eyes. Eliza felt a breathe escape her throat before she nodded in approval, yet she still looked unsure. Alexander knew her mind could change any moment so he quickly took the chance to let his hands wandered up her sides and made their up as they eagerly but gently touched her soft, shy breasts as Eliza closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Alexander felt a quiet escape his throat as his hands glided over her breasts, seeing how soft and innocent they look in his greedy hands.

His fingers traced her nipples before he leaned up and took one into his mouth. Eliza sharply gasped out a moan as her fingers tangled through his hair as he began to suck on her nipple. Alexander would then turn to the other, giving it the same amount of attention as Eliza whimpered, gasping out as she panted. Alexander let go of her nipple, flipping them over so he was on top, again. Eliza fell into the pillows, blankets and cushions in her bed as she gaze up at Alexander with wide eyes as she watched him unbuckled his belt before letting down his pants as she felt her while body heat when she realized they were both complety nude, he was on top of her, telling her how beautiful she was and kept kissing her, praising her at every moment he had as if she was a gift from heaven solemly for him.

Eliza soon realized he was going inside her, she panicked, fear swirling in her stomach as she quickly stopped him with pleading eyes, "A-Alexander, please!"

Alexander looked at her with hurt in his eyes, did she changed her mind? Taking a closer look in her eyes, Alexander's eyes widen as he realized she was scared. Fear was written over her face, Alexander smiled softly at her as he quietly assured,

"I'll be gentle." His voice was calm and steady, Eliza felt a hint of trust bloomed in her heart as she nodded while still trembling. Alexander leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips as he slowly and carefully went inside her, Eliza winced in pain, clinging onto him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"A-Alexander, it h-hurts," Eliza sniffed, crying in his shoulder. Alexander felt his heart broke when he heard her quietly crying in him as he began gently carresing the back of her head as he pressed a tender kiss on her temples, wanting to protect this angel from harm.

"Ssh, it's okay, I got you," he gently said, carefully thursting in as Eliza bit her lips, trying hard not to start sobbing. She may not be a virgin but it felt like she is as she wondered what happened the previous month at the club and how she pulled through.

Leaning gasp, Eliza let out a soft moan as Alexander groaned before leaning down press his lips on her. Thursting her even deeper, Eliza let out a small shriek as he hit her in a certain point and Alexander realized he found her g-spot. Delighted and overwhelmed with joy, Alexander contuined grind as Eliza gasped out, her nails sinking into his skin out of pleasure as her legs hugged his waist to keep her steady. He kept kissing every part of her, showing as much affection as praised her as if she were a goddess.

Gasping out, Eliza found the strenght in her legs and flipped her over and began to ride him, Alexander began crying out,

"Oh God! Shit! Fuck! Betsey!" Alexander cried out as she bounced on his hard cock, feeling himself build up. Eliza let out a cry as he grabbed her hair but kissed him none the less before pulling away as she contuinrd to grind him down until he spills. Alexander truly felt blessed at that moment because this angel was truly a goddess in his life.

He enjoyed every bit of this, but preffering to be on top and he had a strong determination to give her as much pleasure as he can so he flipped them over as Eliza fell to the side with a soft cry of surprise. She fell on her side as Alexander quickly flipped her onto her stomach and entered inside as her as Eliza screamed, 

"_ALEXANDER!_" Eliza buried her face in the pillows as she kept screaming his name. Alexander kept going in as he let out heavy breathes, he couldn't stick with only one name for her as he cried out.

"_Eliza!" "Betsey!"_ and_ "My Angel!"_ Were the only words in his vocab as well as the phrase _"You're so beautiful" _or only _"So beautiful" _on repeat. Spilling inside her again, he removed himself, flipped her over onto her back and re entering her again, holding her hands above her head as she let out a small, helpless cry.

"Oh Alexander!" She moaned out breathlessly, turning her head away as he attacked her neck with love bites and hickies. She came down and heard him groan as he couldn't stop telling her how beautiful and perfect she is in her ear.

Eliza whimpered, closing her eyes as she felt her body growing weak and falling into submission, moaning and panting out to him as she leaned back into the pillows, softly begging as Alexander did everything he could to fulfil her requests and leave her as satisfied as possible. Alexander breathed in, holding onto her hands, gazing down at her with heavy breathes. Eliza was saying his name as it was the sweetest tune he ever will hear and contuined on, wanting her to contuine to say his name over and over again. As well, her moans, whimpers, pants, and squeaks are the most purest things Alexander ever heard as his heart swelled with so much love as he gaze down at her.

"So beautiful," Alexander murmured as he watched her reach her final point and they both came down. Beautiful was an understatement, she was every kind of phrase that defines beauty in his eyes! 

Hours might have past, Eliza forgotten the amount times she came. She laid in bed, breathing heavily as she held the sheets up her chest as she stared up the ceiling with a soft sigh,

"Oh my God..." she whispered, Alexander laid next to her on his side as he admired her with loving eyes. A sheer of guilt pained her in her stomach, Eliza sighs sadly. Alexander frowned, before perking up as he gently carressed her face,

"You were wonderful, Betsey," he told her, Eliza gaze at him with a hint of hurt but forced a smile. Her smile gave Alexander hope for their relationship to contuine, Eliza's eyes wandered and noticed scratches over his shoulder before realizing they were all over his back.

"D-did I do that?" Eliza meekly asked, Alexander blinked and looked over his shoulder and grinned, chuckling lightly,

"It's fine, My Angel, it'll heal," Alexander assured her, Eliza's face heated when he used that nickname for her as she offered a small smile as he returned it. Eliza leaned over and gently traced the scratch marks, pulling away when Alexanxer quietly hissed,

"S-sorry, did it hurt?" She worriedly asked, Alexander chuckled at her innocence that made him love her even more as he gently took her hand and placed back on the marks.

"In a good way, Angel," he replied, Eliza realized he enjoyed it when she traced her fingers on the marks so she let her feathery touch glide over and watch the delightful looks on his face. For a moment, she forgot her guilt and it truly felt like it happened out of love not out of pity... but as they slept together in each other's arms, Eliza laid awake with tears streaming down her eyes as she thought if her sister and knew, Angelica would never forgive her for this.

* * *

"Something bothering you, Angelica?" Church asked quietly, noticing his dear friend staring out of the window of their shared Mayfair apartment as she sighs bitterly.

"I been thinking of calling it off with Alexander," she murmured, crossing her arms with a sigh. Church blinked befire frowning as he made his way over,

"I thought things were looking great for you two," he softly said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Angelica snorts, shaking her head,

"We rarely talk anymore, he isn't open as I hoped for, unlike you..." Angelica murmured, turning to Church, taking him by surprise as she pushed him into a soft chair befkre strandling his hips,

"A-Angelica!-" Church exclaimed in shock as his cheeks heated up but she quickly hushed him with a seductive smile, placing a long finger on his lips.

"Nobody needs to know~," she sang before pressing a deep kiss on his lips as Church's eyes widen he guiltly gave in and kissed back, in a effort to comfort her loneliness.

* * *

Eliza let out a scream as Alexander grinded her down, on her bed... well, it seemed like it was _their _bed because during the past weeks, Alexander finished work and go to her apartment instead of his own and laid with her instead. It felt as if they were the ones who were dating, since she wound giving him the extra key to her alartment and he gave his to her as well he moved in some extra clothes in as well. It almost even felt like they were married or atleast newly weds as every now and then, Alexander even bothered to buy her favorite flowers just to see her smile. It was sweet and quite romantic, they sometime just cuddled in bed, but guilt ate up Eliza because they were fucking like rabbits! It was her fault, she admits that, because she never told him to stop coming to her, prehaps if she did for the first time, it wouldn't go so far. She made sure to use protection, taking her pill and so far, it was a success.

Right now, Eliza held onto the pillow, burying her face in as she screamed as she was on all four as Alexander grinded her hard. Alexander kept praising her while rubbing her slit with his fingers, telling her how beautiful she is and thousand other words that defined the word. Eliza came down and Alexander's fingers pulled away as he happily licked them, as if they were the most delicious thing he ever tasted. Eliza turned pink with embarresement as she buried her face in the pillow before crying out as he contuined to grind her, spilling inside her for what felt like the twelfth time as his hands wandered onto her breasts, squeezing them lightly as he leaned in and whispered sweet words in her ear.

Eliza gave a shaky smile as he kissed her behind her ear, gasping out as he spilled for the final time as it allowed them to rest for a while as she fell onto her stomach as he hovered on top of her. Alexander kissed the sweet spot on her neck as Eliza giggled as he smirked cheekily. 

"Rough day?" She quietly asked as Alexander sighs, nodding against her shoulder, nuzzling into her,

"Washington is an intimating man," he murmured, Alexander felt Eliza kiss his wrists as he smiled widely, snuggling into her.

She concuded on that, since when he came inside, he immediatly pounced on her onto the bed when her back was turned. Startled at first and a bit frightened, it wasn't until she realized it was only Alexander as he immediately began kissing and biting her neck as she moaned. His hands hand wandered around before one went under her dress and pulled down her silk pantie first, groping her bottom a few times before ripping her dress off in total before entering her.

Three weeks past and they were having a affair, Alexander didn't really regret it... actually, he didn't regret this at all! Eliza, however, he was well aware that guilt was eating her up and he always tried to put a smile on her face and let her atleast forget this was even a affair to begin with. He genuinely wanted to be with her but he admits, an affair wasn't the best idea... he probably should have broked up with Angelica before startimg this mess, it was selfish because he was techically using Angelica to get to know Eliza better, he evetually confessed to Eliza about this and it probably made her a bit more upset and guilty about their affair. He'll set things right...

Eventually.

* * *

The sun ray danced through the curtains, Eliza woke to the familiarity of being nude, with love bites all over her body, and her body aching as she slowly got up around the time Alexander began to stir as he looked at her with arm smile as she softly returned it. Turning away with a smile, Eliza felt Alexander carressed her back before planting a gentle kiss on her as Eliza looked over at him with a shy blush. Alexander grinned up at her as he hummed,

"You're beautiful, y'know," he praised as Eliza laughed lightly, shaking her head shyly. Her throat a little hoarse from all the screaming last evening when Alexander cherished her all the way.

"You tell me everyday, so much that at if I could have dime at everytime to you called be beautiful, this country will be the richest in the globe," she replied as she got up, picking up her nightdress from the floor and slipping it on. Alexander watched her with a loving gaze and awkward smile,

"Where you going?" He asked.

"To the kitchen, you need to be eating something," Eliza replied, grinning innocently as she quickly cut in before Alexander could speak. "Something that isn't me!"

"Aw, ashame, you're the most delicious meal I ever had!" Alexander play pouted as Eliza giggled, shaking her head as she made her way out the bedroom. 

Making her way to the kitchen, Eliza froze when a certain picture caught her eyes. Turning over, in a large photoframe that held the picture of her, Angelica, and Peggy when they were little girls. Eliza's heart sank as she stared at the three innocent faces all bright and happy, trusting each other til the end as tears fell from Eliza's eyes as she looked down sadly. Alexander came out of the bedroom in his trousers and froze when he saw Eliza looking upset and visibly ashamed of herself,

"Eliza..?" Alexander softly saidm befkre gazing at the picture that made his heart drop.

"Angelica and John are coming back next week," She whispered with a light sniff, Alexander turned to her with desperation,

"Eliza, I'm really am sorry but you have to understand, I love you!" Alexander exclaimed, gently taking her hands. Eliza looked up at him with teary eyes, wondering if this was real,

"I love you too..." she softly replied but didn't look at him in the eye as guilt swallowed up her heart. Alexander gaze at her teary eyes as he softly pleaded,

"Can you say it in my eyes?"

Eliza sighs before looking at him the eyes, that made her fall in love with him all those years ago as her soft, warm, twinkling ones flickered with guilt yet genuine love as she repeated, "I love you too... Alexander."

Alexander sighs, looking satisfied as he pulled her into his embrace as Eliza buried herself in his chest and cried quietly in him. 

Breakfast quiet between them, they planned to mert again in the afternoon to talk things out and find ways to finally break the news to Angelica. Alexander prepared himself for work as Eliza would then lead him to the front,

"I packed your lunch, don't stall, " she told him as she unlocked the door,

"Why I never," Alexander muse as he leaned down to press a tender kiss on her lips as she happily returned right when she opened the door.

"Dear Lord..."

The lovers jumped as they turned to the front door to see Stephen Van Rennselaer staring at them with wide eyes, shaming his head in denial as he looked up at them up and down in disbelief. He was holding a plastic container with sweets, staring first at Eliza, who he had always saw as an older sister as he turned bright pink when he noted she was wearing a silk nightdress and many love bites over her body. He nkw understands why she been aearing a lot if sweaters lately. His eyes sifted to Alexander, who was fully clothed and ready to go to work.

The trio remained quiet, exchanging glances, no one knew what to say...

"Betty send sweets..." Stephen finally made out as he quickly handed the plastic container to Eliza before turning to Alexander as he exclaimed, "Aren't you suppose you be in your own apartment!?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in Albany!?" Alexander cried as Eliza gasped in realization. Stephen stammbered,

"Peggy and I came back yesterday..." silence fell... Stephen then shouted and tried to make a run for but Alexander caught the taller man by the collar and dragged him inside as his Angel quickly shut the door as she gasped in horror as Alexander accidently tossed Stephen over the couch. 

The two lovers made their way and Stephen pointed an accusing finger at Alexander,

"Whatever happened, it's obviously your fault that this affair started!" He cried, Alexander blinked before shrugging,

"You're not wrong," he replied before sighing. Alexander and Eliza shared a defeated look. 

Someone was bout to find out...

Unfornatedly their adventure had only begun as across the globe, Angelica nuzzled in Church's chest with a smirk, showing little sign of regret. The same couldn't be said for Church as he laid there with a pitiful sigh, allowing his lover to carress his cheek.

What have they all got themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author literally woke up with this idea in mind and wrote down after long hours of writing.
> 
> Whelp... my heart goes out to Eliza, Stephen, and Church, this is going to be an intresting ride.


	2. Bitter Nectar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Church's relationship sifts.
> 
> Alexander and Eliza's relationship rifts.

Eliza gasped as Alexander pushed her back into the counter and began his assualt with kisses. Giggling as he pressed his lips on her neck, Eliza jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, much to his delight. The two began to lightly make out when someone walked into the kitchen that caused the pair to quickly pull away but soon were relieved that it was only Stephen. Stephen, however, wasn't impressed as he shot a disapproving glare towards Alexander before he went over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass and found a wine bottle, pouring himself a drink,

"You two really have to stop doing this," he grumbled before taking a sip of wine, turning to look at them as he sighs at the genuine guilt that Eliza wore on her face while Alexander looked away, seemingly more disappointed as he gently placed her on her feet again. "Believe me, you two are only lucky that it was me because Peggy is just upstairs, asleep, thank you very much." 

The two lovers shared a genuine look before Eliza spoke out, "Sorry, Stephen, it won't happen again."

"I hope so, I got that counter waxed yesterday!" Stephen murmured, finishing up his drink and placing a the glass in the sink, smirking slightly as he saw Eliza turned red and Alexander glaring at him. "Also, if it were someone else to walk in, Angelica will go on a killing spree by now. Hamilton, I'm looking at you."

"Oh, now I'm _Hamilton_ to you?" Alexander said with a light smirk as he crossed his arms, Eliza sighs, shaking her head in disapproval. Stephen rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he murmured out,

"After telling me your story the other day, you're very much only _Hamilton _to me after you took my dear Betsey's virginity," Stephen replied before slipping past Alexander to leave the kitchen, Eliza offered hom a tiny smile as Stephen eagerly returned it while Alexander rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

By the phrase, Stephen meant it by because he saw Eliza as an older sister ever since the two were children together. Besides Peggy, the closest Schuyler that Stephen was closest to was Eliza. The two shared a loving brother and sister bond and shared a long, everlasting true loyalty towards each other as it was because of that loyalty, Stephen kept his mouth shut about Eliza and Alexander's affair. He could care less if it were Alexander and anyone else, not give a damn in general and contuined on with his life, but considering it was Eliza, a bit more pressure came onto his shoulder as the duo genuinely cared and love each other like siblings. Plus, it's obvious he and Peggy are somewhat a _thing_ so relation after marriage could consider them family... if they ever got out of the _Friends with Benefits and Roommates _stage.

The trio in the kitchen could still remember him pacing in Eliza's apartment, lecturing them about the affair between them and attempted to strangle Alexander for apprently _'Using Eliza for his own pleasure' _and Alexander was only lucky to be alive because Eliza managed to restrain the younger man. It then ended up with Stephen cussing in Dutch as Eliza winced as her dear friend hollered at Alexander, who sat on the couch, completely taken back and afraid. It then changed into Stephen breaking down in tears as he cried on the fact that Alexander deflowered his dearest Eliza, whom he loved so much as his sister. It then changed again as he tried strangling Alexander, Eliza restrained him again as Alexander feared for his life. Finally, after another long lecture, he settled down and heard the entire story on their side, shaking his head in dismay before finally accepting it and gave his word to Eliza to keep his mouth shut, while glaring daggers at Alexander. And it all happened within fourty-eight hours ago. 

He does have some regrets on keeping it quiet from Angelica but to be honest, he and Angelica weren't that close, dismissively and she usually was more of a taunter to him. However, he was more worried on how it will effect his dear Peggy if she were to ever find out. He trusts Eliza to figure it out... Alexander? Like mention before, he doesn't give a damn on what Alexander does with his life... but if he hurts Eliza and Peggy in the process of his idiotcy, a Hamilton will meet a Van Rennselaer's wrath!

"Well, I am going to sleep, if you two decided to _get it on_, I recommend a gag," he waved his hand over his shoulder dismissively with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing you have one of your own, for your own sake," Alexander muse, earning a smack on the shoulder by Eliza as he responded by smiling innocently at her with puppy eyes with crossed arms, as she sighs heavily with a hint of a smile. Stephen turned to Alexander with a flushed face,

"Shut up, this is my house, remember that," he replied as Alexander held his hands up in defeat. Stephen shooked his head in dismay befkre glancing over at Eliza with a raised brow. _'Him of all people?'_

Eliza shrugged with a crook grin, Stephen murmured something before smiling at her before he went off and his footsteps creaked up the stairs.

"Remember, Lafayette and Adrienne are coming over in the morning!" He called, thankfully Peggy was a deep sleeper and quite tipsy afrer having a few drinks hours before. Soon, Stephen's bedroom door was clicked shut and won't be heard until morning.

Alexander smirks, before wrapping his arms around Eliza's waist, snuggling up into her, Eliza giggled as she shook her head and squirmed her way out of his arms before pouring herself a glass of wine as washing the glass Stephen previously used. Hoisting herself on the counter again, Eliza crossed her legs and took a sip,

"Wine?" She innocently asked as Alexander shrugged, making his way over and found himself a glass as Eliza poured him some else.

"Don't mind if I do," was his simple reply, watching her put the bottle away and he took a sip and leaned against the counter next to her. "So tell me, Ms. Schuyler, why are you up so late?"

"Hm, guilt," Eliza mumbled, taking another a sip of her drink as Alexander sighs, nodding. "You too?"

"Somewhat... yeah," Alexander confessed, muttering, almost finishing his wine. Eliza sighs, biting her lips,

"Angelica is going to kill me," she said, rubbing her temples tiredly as Alexander let out a bitter laugh,

"Nah, you're safe, she'll go after me instead," Alexander snorted, shaking his head sadly as Eliza sighs, pulling his head onto her shoulder as he rested there even after she finished her glass of wine. 

"Four more days..." she whispered, Alexander snuggled into her like a puppy,

"Until Angelica comes back," Alexander sighs heavily. "We'll tell her... eventually. Cross our fingers and hope not to die." 

Eliza snorted humorlessly before nodding, leaning into him, Alexander gave her a pitiful smile as she sighs as she met the certain look in his eyes. With a small amount of hesitation, taking a quick glance at the doorway to the kitchen that led a view to the stairs, Eliza then pressed a tender kiss on Alexander's lips as he returned the small gesture willingly. After that, Eliza finished up her glass and hopped out down from the counter and placed her empty glass into the sink, kissing Alexander one last time before making her way out the kitchen with a soft look in her eyes as Alexander sighs, his eyes folowing her all the way until she disappeared up the stairs. 

Letting out a pathetic laugh to himself, Alexander finished his glass and placed it into the sink, Alexander as he made his way down the hall and looked over to see a photoframed picture up against the wall where in the previous summer, he and his friends were by the lake and Alexander smiled bitterly at the picture of Lafayette,

"Thanks a lot, Laf, you got me the wrong Schuyler," he chuckled before shaking his head and made his way upstairs. 

* * *

Morning rised in Mayfair, Angelica woke up with a bright grin, stretching like a cat before turnong over to find Church began stirring as he blinked a few times before sighing with a soft look on his face as he turned to face her. Angelica rested her chin in her arms as she gaze at him with an odd amount of tenderness and fondness, Church forced a smile as be attempted to get up before quietly hissing in pain as his body ached. Angelica looked at him symphatically, leaning over and pressed a gentle kiss on his temples as she place an elegant hand on his stomach and rubbed him gently,

"Still a little sore from last evening, hm?" She murmured as Church looked at her with a gentle look on his eyes before nodded,

"Apparently so, Geli," Church replied as he laid there, gazing up at her with a tender look in his warm eyes as Angelica sighs, kissing him lightly as he found himself return the gesture out of guilt and in a way to comfort himself. 

They laid for a few minutes before Church finally decided to get up as Angelica soon followed pursue, getting dressed for the day and got ready to start on, Angelica made her way to the kitchen of their apartment, wearing a petunia colored dress and heels, without a concern in the world. Church, however, guarded himself with his arms as he went on to make himself a cup of tea, avoiding Angelica's eyes at all cause while she made herself coffee. As natural he tried to look, the hurt look in his eyes didn't disappear as he thought about Alexander's reaction once he _ever _found out that Church slept with his girlfriend... more than once!

In fact, Angelica pounced whenever she felt needy and wanted love or throw out all her stress somewhere when she is overworked, or simply didn't wanted to be lonely. Unfornatedly, Church caught himself into a three month affair all because he couldn't say no to her. After the first time they had did it, on the softchair in the livingroom by the window, Angelica rode him with a sharp sigh in satisfaction as he was helplessy chanting her name as he welcomed all the kisses and bites she had to offer. It wasn't until they were finished that Church realized what happened and he was horrified and was disgusted with himself as he let another man's girlfriend climb onto him. Angelica didn't seemed affected with any sort of guilt, in fact, she only gave him a affectionated kiss before going on to fetch herself a glass of wine after they were finished.

Unlike Eliza and Peggy, Church only knew Angelica for a about a year and half, through Eliza. He and Eliza studied together in the same classroom in college in early semester, becoming fast friends right away after they uttered 'good morning' to each other on the first day and wound up talking, realizing they had a lot in common. After their lecture, he and Eliza exchanged numbers and started a beautiful new friendship. He evetually met Peggy a week after he met Eliza, going kn a friendly term with the third Schuyler Sister rather quickly. That was six years ago, compare to them and Angelica, he knew them longer yet held the same amount of respect and admiration for the eldest Schuyler Sister, and couldn't help but be charmed by Angelica's wits and intellegence but tried to loom deeper and saw a compassionated soul and a flaming mind of ambition. 

Anyhow, Church tried to convinve himself that it meant nothing but as his eyes followed her around the apartment, his heart swelled with hope whenever she looked at him and smiled. Nothing happened much after that as he only developed some romanancing feelings for his dear friend but came to terms that nothing will come if it... was he wrong. Within the following week, Angelica strandled his hips on the bed, with pleading eyes as she hovered over him. He tried to say no, he tried reasoning with her about Alexander but unfornatedly, she pursued him enough for him to give in and by the next morning, he woke up to see them nude and aching as Angelica snuggled into him with a bright smile as she kissed him like she did before.

This entire relationship became an affair that he couldn't avoid as now the thoughts of many betrayed faces swirked in his head. He thought of how all his closest friends will see him now, someone with low principles. His parents woukd be so disappointed in him. Alexander... he would start to hate him to his final breathe. What did Angelica had to gain from this, he wasn't sure yet it didn't stop him from gaining even stronger feelings for her no matter how much he tried supressing them to the side!

All in all, he hated himself, he really did as he wondered why he didn't stop her from the very beginning? It was too much for anyone to handle!

"John! Your tea is pouring out!"

Church nearly dropped the teapot when Angelica shouted at him as he quickly looked down to see he poured too much tea in his cup as it was now overflowing all over the counter. 

"O-oh dear," he stammbered, scattering around after placing the teapot to side and trying to find a wet cloth clean up the mess.

Angelica leaned back against another counter with raised brows but smiled fondly at him as he looked at her with a nervous grin on his face before he went on cleaning. Taking a sip from her coffee mug, Angelica eyed Church in a certain way as it send shivers up his spine when he had his back turned to her. Swallowing hard, Church placed the cloth to the side after wiping the counter, taking a careful sip from his tea before he finally facing her after a long amount of hesitation. 

"Something caught your tongue, darling?" Angelica smirked, Church bit his lips as he watched her place her mug on the counter before her glided way to him, trapping him against the counter with her body. While their eyes were still locked, she pressed a strong, firm hand against his chest, just bellow the heart as she could still feel it pounding as it caused a seductive twinkle spark in her eyes as she purred, "Do I still make your heart race, my darling.” 

Church blinked, leaning back as her face drew near before snapping back to his senses as he quickly pulled away, placing his teacup to the side and dashed off to the other end of the kitchen, taking Angelica by surprise as she gasped, startling. Turning to him with wide eyes and a tight frown, she cried out,

"John?" She exclaimed, trying to take a step forward but Church quickly stretched out an arm to stop h as she huffed in annoyance. “What are you-,"

"Angelica no! You can't be like this!" Church cried, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_This_? This what?" Angelica scoffed with her eyes rolling, placing her hands on her hips, Church only stared at her with wide eyes as his mouth gaped open before shutting it again.

_'She can't be serious, is she?' _he thought, the words echoing in his head as he blinked several times in astonishment before he gestured between them as if it was obvious. "_This. _Us! We're having an affair, _you_ have a _boyfriend!_"

Angelica's eyes widen before rolling her eyes, taking him by surprise as she crossed her arms and muttered out, "So? If Alexander can play games, so can I! And what's the big deal, it was just sex."

_'It was just sex.'_

Her words echoed through his ears as he stated at her in disbelief. It was _just _sex?! Three whole months and it was only sex? Church blinked, not able to recognize the woman before him, let alone to even refer to her as a friend anymore... this wasn't the Angelica he grew to admire. No, the Angelica he knew was witty, intellegent, passionated, and proud, but still had a healthy amount of humilty and a good heart within. While _this _Angelica, who stood before him, gazing at him with a spite of anger and a mixture of lust... was bitter and so oblivous that it came out to make her heartless and cruel.

"This... this isn't you Angelica," Church whispered as he felt his eyes grow glossy. Angelica rolled her eyes, looking away with a bitter laugh, not taking the time to notice the tears that slid down his face,

"Please... don't pretend you know me," she murmured, turning back with closed eyes with a prideful smirk as she went on. "Unlike Eliza or Peggy, you only known me for, what, about a year or so, and- John?"

Angelica finally opened her eyes and froze in place as her eyes widen at the sight as tears streamed freely down Church's faces as he shooked his head in denial. It was at that moment, Angelica finally realized she took things too far as she gasped out, covering her mouth as she realized what she had been saying. She came to of how cruel her words actually were and what she did to her precious John as she desperatedly reached out for him but he already was out the kitchen as she quickly pursued after him,

"John, wait, no, please, I'm sorry, John! I'm sorry!" She called after him, making her way to the livingroom as she found him already by the front door, looking back at her with dried tears as he shook his head as he choked out,

"It wasn't _just _sex for me," he told her with hurt written all over his face as Angelica blinked, shaking her head as tears swirled the corners of her eyes,

"J-John, p-please," she begged, for the first time, she was actually feeling desperate and alone but John already saw this act throughout these past three months, he didn't want to fall for it again. Shaking his head after inhaling a breathe, John turned away and made his way out the door with a single click. 

This left Angelica to sink to her knees as she blinked, staring at the now closed door in emptiness. 

"What have I done..?" She echoed before slowly realizing as hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she choked in realization. She betrayed everyone's trust in her, her family, friends, Alexander, and especially John's. How is she going to face everyone now?

* * *

"Alright, girl, tell us about France, where did you go?" Peggy came into the livingroom with a tray of three glasses of wine as she rested it down a table and she, her sister, and friend took a glass a clicked them in a cheer. 

Sitting next to Eliza, was a beautiful twenty-two-year-old young woman with long dark hair that she held back in a side braid, wearing a peach colored top and a baby blue skirt, sandals on her dainty feet. She smiled brightly with a cheerful twinkle in her eyes as she happily chirped,

"You two have no idea, my sisters took me to every social event and one of them were styled to be from 1780s and one was a masquerade! The dresses we bought were so beautiful and well made, you woukd have loved it!" 

Adrienne de Noailles laughed at the puppy eyed looks both of her friends wore as they giddily urged her to contuined, "My brother would also take us to the lakes we use to go when we were only children,"

Her smile slightly faltered as she went on, "Though, my brother wasn't quite fond of Gilbert."

Peggy snorted in her glass as she murmured out, "Why, Frenchie wouldn't stop staring at your buns?"

"Peggy!" Adrienne gasped as she and Eliza both turned red in embarressment for two seperate reasons at the younger Schuyler's remark, who mused, 

"Oh sorry, forgot the two of you are still virgins," she chuckled, Eliza turned a deeper sgade of red. _She wasn't virgin. _In fact, Eliza nearly got fucked in the Van Rennselaer-Schuyler's kitchen last evening by her overly energized little bunny. On the other hand, Adrienne was still a virgin, still very single... sort of. She and Lafayette had a rather odd on-again-off-again relationship as one day the two will be making out on a friend's couch, the next day, they acted like nothing happened. It secretly did hurt Adrienne but Lafayette was her oldest friend, the entire reason if their relationship being so different was because Lafayette craved for affection and companionship at certain parts of his time. He didn't go far, however, no sex attached to their relationship because he didn't want Adrienne to lose her innocent out of a sense of giving rather than genuinely being in love and feeling ready. A sweet gesture and Adrienne appreciated it. 

"But come on," Peggy whined, finishing up her glass befire setting on the table. "Did you and Laf fuck yet?"

"No, and that is none of your business, Peggy," Adrienne murmured before taking another sip on her wine, feeling her own body heat up. Eliza fanned herself with her free hand, finishing up her wine and settle the glass on the table and vegan fanning with both her hands befire fiddling with the straps of her dress. 

"Peggy, maybe we should talk about something that isn't about sex?" Eliza pleaded with a crooked smile towards her sister who sighs defeatedly but smirked,

"As you wish," Peggy murmured, much to Adrienne and Eliza's relief. Looking over, Eliza then asked Adrienne,

"Did you buy anything?"

Adrienne's face lid up as she nodding eagerly with a big grin, turning to her rather large bag and pulled out a folded, soft blanket with colorful polka dots, "This is for the baby!" She giggled as both Schuyler Sisters's face lid up and began touching the soft wool with bright eyes and cooed & awed. 

_The baby _was Hercules and Betty's baby, who will be arriving soon and by next Friday, was the baby shower where they will finally reveal the gender of their baby. Neathless to say, everyone were excited and already were guessing: Adrienne, Eliza, Church, and Stephen thinks it will be a girl. Alexander, Lafayette, and Peggy thinks it will be a boy. Angelica wants it to be a girl but deep down thinks it will be a boy. Of course, it was hush-hush between Hercules and Betty as the two tease their friends relentlessly about their baby's gender. The couple had been married for almost two years but they certainly act if like they were married for sixty. 

As the three women gush over the blanket, it was then Eliza looked at the corner of her eye to the entrance of the kitchen where she saw through the window to the backyard's patio, Alexander was talking along with Lafayette and Stephen, seemingly about the Frenchman's pointvof view of his trip to France while the trio jugged a can of beer and laughed at something Lafayette had said with prideful smirk on his face. 

Smiling lightly with a small sigh, Eliza went back to gush iver the baby blanket, unawate that Adrienne caught her staring as she raised a brow but thought nothing of it as she contuined on chatting. 

* * *

The door if the apartment opened and Angelica hurried out to see her dear John came back with the same hurt look in his eyes, carrying different types if flowers in his arms as he went to the kitchen, opening the cabinet and finding a glass vase, taking it out andwent to the counter to start organizing the flowers in a beautiful bouquet. Angelica blinked, watching Church fiddle around befkre slowly coming kver to him as she quietly gulped,

"J-John?" She stuttered, wincing as Church hesitatedly looked up at her befkre looking away after bkeing his head in acknowledgment. Swallowing hard, she made her way to the other side of the counter as she asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No, thank you," he softly replied as he picked up a red rose and placed it into the vase. Angelica felt a small swirl of envy as she wished he had given the rose to her instead. Looking away, Angelica murmured out,

"I'm sorry... for everything."

Church stopped fiddling with the flowers befkre letting out a gentle sigh as he softly replied, "You have a bitter soul, Angelica.... you are not who I thought you were... and I'm hurt."

"I know..." Angelica whispered, a thin tear sliding down her cheek as Church gaze uo at her with a pitiful look before smiling tenderly as he offered her a pink rose. Angelica smelled the sweet scent of the flower, looking down in surprise before looking up at Church with wide eyes, he smiled at her with a simcere amount of gentleness and tendency, she hesitatedly took it. "T-thank you."

Church nodded politely befire going to fix the bouquet while Angelica sniff the flower with a sad smile, "Pink roses are my second favourite."

"They symbolized love and peace," Church replied as Angelica smiled warmly down at the flower. "What are your first favourite?"

"Petunias..." Angelica murmured, looking back at him as she noted his smile briefly faltered before offerring her genuine look in his eyes. 

"They represent anger, you know," he softly, fixing up some tulips and white roses into the vase. Angelica raised a brow but smiled,

"They look so pretty, though," she whispered as Church laughed quietly,

"Even the most beautiful flowrs have the most poisonous nectar, Geli," he replied as Angelica sighs, nodding in agreements.

"You really do know a lot about flowers, John," she praised causing him laugh again as he replied,

"My mother told me that every flowet has theirbown meaning, I was curious so I explored and learned more about them," he pulled out a lilac and held it near his nose, relieving a blissful sigh. "Lilacs are my favourite... they're also my mother's ever since my father proposed to her in a gafden filled with blooming lilacs."

"That's so romantic," Angelica whispered, sighing softly as she gaze down at the flowers. "I wish I had could expirence love like that... but, I don't deserve true love... not after what I did to you."

Church looked up at her, seeing how genuine and alone she looked as she bowed her head with lonely tears sliding down her cheeks as they drop onto the rose, he reach out and took her hands, "Everyone deserves true love, Geli... prehaps you are looking in the wrong places."

Angelica stared at him, swallowing hard of how kind he was towards her "I don't deserve you in my life, John." 

Church chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he gently pulled away and finished up the bouquet, sliding the vase towards her as he replied, "Yet, here I am."

Angelica smiled, taking the vase yet as she and Church's met, a look so sincere and a deep longing for each other, "You're not angry at me... are you?"

Church shooked his head and let out a pathtic laugh, lookong down as tears slid his down his cheek, "No... but I am heartbroken... because through these past three months, you charmed me so much that I realized my feelings for you would now be everlasting until the end..."

"John..." Angelica whispered as a small mount of hooe swirled in her heart as she slowly reached out for him but it soon fell as he pulled back, shaking his head in refusion, 

"I.. I need to protect my heart now, Geli," Church whispered as he mkved arounf the counter to leave the kitcheb as Angelica made a desprate attempt to grab his arm, succeeding as he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Angelica, please let go."

"How long?" Angeluca softly demanded, her voice hoarse, Church shooked his head,

"Please, I won't tell Alexander-," he began but she pleaded,

"How long are you going keep your heart to yourself, John?"

Church was quiet before he looked down, softly replying, "Until I fall out of love with you."

Angelica was quiet, staring up at him for moment before she softly asked, "But what if I already began gaining feelings for you?"

Church gaze at her with a tiny smile as he meekly replied, "Then if you do care about me, go back to Alexander because he is the bigger person in this three way relationship, Angelica."

His words were true as Angelica let go of his arm, shaking her head with a sad smile, "You know I love you."

Church smiled, that it reflected their pain and their feelings well as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips as she returned it. Tears slid down their faces, their lips gliding against each other an slowly, they pulled away, Angelica watched head to the bedroom as she stayed in they kitchen and held the rose close to her and turned around and picked up the lilac, holding it close to her nose befire she let out a blissful teary smile as she softly murmured to herself,

"I think lilacs are becoming my favourite instead."

* * *

She kissed Alexander when he came to retrieve them with their friends, at the airport. She flinged her arms and kissed him hard on lips vefire nuzzling into him as she mumbled on how much she missed him. Alexander was taken back by the amount if affection Angelica was showing, considering how rarely she did whenever they were alone with each other and most of the time, she was always angry at him. Swallowing hard as he rubbed her back, he glanced over at Eliza, who stared wide eyes and it was at that moment, Alexander knew must have lost her as she avoided his eyes at all cost as it felt like knives were piercing into her into as Alexander felt his world crashing down.

Angelica's mind was on Church. She swayed around Alexander and glanced over her boyfriend's shoulder to find Church hugging Eliza from the behind as she heard her sister laugh and flung herself onto Church, who finally let out a happy laugh and hugged his best friend. A pit of jealousy ate her up as she wanted to be the one make him so happy, unaware that a certain soneone felt the same about someone. Eliza cried in Church's arms, for what yone thought it was from joy after seeing her sister and best friend after so long. However, the real reason was a deep secret as she would now live a life of regret and let her big sister live the life her sister always had deserved. Church didn't know they both felt the same way, he shedded tears and hugged Eliza tighter, pressing a kiss in her hair as he longed to be loved as he knew his life will have to go on without Angelica. 

Soon, everyone were hugging each other then, Alexander and Lafayette helped with their friends with their suitcases, Church had an arm around Adrienne as the two began telling stories about their trip (He excused the affair, however), Angelica and Peggy bickered the entire ride home, Eliza lingered back, avoiding Alexander's eyes as she hugged herself and sighed. Looking down at her feet, she felt an arm aetounf her shoukder as she looked up and saw Stephen smiling warmly at her as she softly returned it and allowed him to pull her into her chest, he comfortly whispered in her ear,

"It'll be alright..."

And she hoped it will as the two followed door their friends out the doors.

Unaware what will lie around the corner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the identity of Hetty's baby if you like, I already know what it is~
> 
> Angst, I love angst!


	3. A Shower of Forbidden Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby shower happened and we see familiar faces.
> 
> Alexander and Eliza did it again.
> 
> Church and Angelica starts it as well.
> 
> Guess who is coming~

It been a week since Eliza avoided Alexander, to prevent herself from ruining her sister's happiness. Alexander hadn't been calling her lately, so she figured the guilt was mutyal and things had ended... was she ever wrong. At The Mulligan's Baby Shower, she pushed aside her guilt and broken heart and put on a smile because her happiness for her two friends, who were becoming parents by the end of this month are finally going to reveal the gender of their baby to all their friends and family. It was so exciting, she, Adrienne, Angelica, and Peggy were nearly knealing down to Betty's feet as they longed to know their friend's baby's gender and now finally, things were going great!

Meanwhile, Hercules was getting tailed after by all of his best mates as they kept asking questions, as if they were a bunch of reporters desperate to find news. For what some might find annoying, Hercules found it rather amusing at his friends desperate attempts to find out but he kept his mouth shut while he drank a can of beer. Of course, this baby shower, no alcohol was allowed, except were some light wine and champagne to drink on the baby's soon to be arrival.

The baby shower was held at the Mulligans' house's backyard, it was large, brightly green and florusing, with a nice, strong fence around them that gave a protective aura around the house. Hercules made sure all security was strong and stable, because ever since his dear wife told him she was expecting, Hercules went around immediately baby proving every corner of the house. He was attentive towards her, like he always had and always will, he keeps his vows seriously! He got all her cravings, comforted her during her morning sicknesses and sudden mood swings, that mostly had Betty crying at the most random time of day. He made baby clothes, though, he refused to show it to his friends and family, to avoid revealing the gender... much to everyone's dismay and Betty's amusement. Over all, Hercules was extremely excited to be a father! Betty knew he is going to be a great father... then again, everyone knew he will be the greatest, most loving, encouraging _and _protective father the world has ever seen. 

During the baby shower, what so ever, it was a bunch of people who knew one and other, some of them went to college with them and some go to work together. Eliza found herself being nearly tipped over when her dearest friend, Catherine 'Kitty' Livingston tackled her into a big bear hug and tickled her with kisses. Eliza must have been giggling like a little girl after seeing her friend after so long, the girls knew each other since they were very little, their fathers were politicians and lawyers, they shared a good amount respect for another and the Livingstons and Schuylers went on many family picnics... though, The Schuyler Children and The Livingston Children didn't really like one another very much... besides Eliza and Kitty. Kitty Livingston could be described as a shallow girl with a sharp tongue and attitude, but Eliza sees more in her. Kitty was indeed and good person with a good heart that she barricade to avoid showing her weaknesses that she only trusted Eliza to see.

Adrienne swooped by and she and Kitty shared a loving embrace like sisters, having to be taken fond of each other after Eliza introduced them each other. Before they knew it, the three girls were chatting away their excitement for the baby's gender reviel while they got fruit punch by the table. Eliza giggled before looking around the corner of her eyes to find Alexander staring at her by the fence, with a glass of soda in his hands as he gaze at her longingly and the same lonely look in his eyes reveaked his broken heart to her as Eliza inhaled a breathe and looked away, afraid.

Alexander swallowed, shaking his head before letting out a sigh.

"Hey handsome~," a voice sang behind him, Alexander found his ex-girlfriend, Maria Lewis smirking intendly at him as she made her way over, letting her fingers slider down his arm. "Looking for something pretty~?"

"No," Alexander grumbled going right past her with a rather annoyed expression on his face. Maria blinked before snickering,

"That boy is in love~," she sanged, going off to flirt with Tench Tilghman, James McHenry, Richard Kidder Meade, for her own amusement.

God save Hamilton.

While Alexander went off bruting, Angelica wasn't really herself as she stayed by the corner with a small huff befire taking a sip of wine. Glancing over, she saw Church and met his eyes as he offered her a small smile as she quickly lighten up and returned it but it soon dropped when she saw him make his way to Adrienne, Eliza, and Kitty, stealing Eliza for a bit as envy swirled in her heart as she grumbled.

"Hey, Geli, why the long look?" Peggy made her way with a grin but was taken by surprise when her eldest sister shot her a stern look before muttering,

"Don't call me Geli," with that, she wandered off, leaving a confused Peggy to walk over to Lafayette and Stephen, who watched the entire seen in astonishment.

"Did I say something?" Peggy blinked as Lafayette raised a brow and sniffed the wine before shrugging,

"Maybe she's disappointed there's no vodka," Lafayette mused as Peggy snorted while Stephen scoffed with a smile. However, Stephen smile faltered as he glanced kver to see Church and Eliza by the bushes talking to each other yet, it appeared it was getting emotionfor the two of them. Swallowing hard, he put on a grin and shuffled Peggy and Lafayette away fron the view. 

"So... you fallen in love?" Eliza softly asked her best friend, who sighs sadly,

"Unfornatedly, I can't be with her," he gave a bitter laugh. "It's for the best..."

"I'm sorry," Eliza whispered with a comforting look in her eyes before sighing. "I know how that feels..."

Church blinked in surprised befire smiling warmly at her as she returned it, "That's makes two of us."

He pressed a platonic kiss on her forehead as Eliza proceeded to kiss his nose on her toes as he chuckled, wrapping an arm around. It was then, they turned to hear a shout,

"Everybody, thank you for coming and to your greatest relief, the moment has arrive!" Hercukes called through the microphone that was attached to the big speaker his brother rented for them. Church and Eliza exchanged excited smiles, running over to Kitty and Adrienne as the four of them waited excitedly as they saw a big balloon hovering over Hercules and a very pregnant looking Betty, as the polka dotted ballon hover over their heads as Hugh Mulligan, Hercules's brother held it up by the balcony of the couple's bedroom.

"On a count of three, two,"

_**"**ONE!" _everyone cheered and then Hugh burst the ballon and pink confetti and everyone screamed out cheers.

The Mulligans are having a baby girl!

Hercules laughed with joy as he pressed a kiss on his giggly wife's lips as she happily returned it, rubbing her belly attentively. 

"PEGGY! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!" Stephen laughed as Peggy playfully groaned before laughing. 

In the end, Betty was surrounded by love and kisses by her friends and family, while Hercules was shaking hands with everyone as they congratulated him. 

He eventually showed everyone the princess constume he made for his daughter. It was so adorable!

Soon, everyone were in seperate hroups chatting while Hercukes and Betty were still the center of attention, Kitty took the oppurtunity to pull Eliza to the side as she giddily asked,

"Are you and a certain John Church, a thing?"

Eliza froze, thinking she heard wring before gasping as her friend laughed excitedly before hushing as Eliza quickly denied, "No, no, we're friends! Best friends!"

Kitty snorted, rolling her eyes as she responded, "Best friends who kiss? Hmkay, but you two will make a hot couple. You should join me and my sexy doctor on a double date~."

"Kitty... please," Eliza sighs, shaking her head with a sad frown as Kitty quickly dropped her teasing as she genuinely became concern. "I... I am already dealing with my horrific love life." 

"Oh, sorry..." Kitty pressed a comforting hand on Eliza's shoulder before asking, "Who is it?"

"I rather not say." Her reply made the two friends stare at each other with genuine sympathy before Kitty tried to lighten things up,

"Look on the bright side, there is a baby girl!" Kitty cheered as Eliza laughed happily, nodding. For the while, she was happy but her happiness paused as she saw Alexander staring at her with longing befire she looked away. Her heart was breaking and so was his.

* * *

Eventually, everyone left, Eliza found herself at Peggy and Stephen's place, by herself in the kitchen while Peggy, now positively tipsy dragged a tipsy Stephen up the stairs as the two were giggling like small children. Eliza sighs, knowing full well they were in fact sober and within seconds, Stephen's groans and moans were heard upstairs. Alexander was right... Stephen is a screamer and Peggy most definitely wears the pants in this _mutual_ 'Friends With Benefits' relationship. Sighing, Eliza went into the livingroom, planning to sleep on the couch when she was startled as she found Alexander already sitting there with crossed arms and a brute look on his face. 

"I... I thought you went home with Angelica," Eliza whispered, though her voice was meek through all of the moans and groans that were heard upstairs. Alexander shrugged,

"I stayed back... we had an arguement," he murmured as Eliza sighs, slipping next to him, knowing none of her words will comfort him wgen it cane to Angelica. Whenever Alexander and Angelica fought, their moods changed and they turn into completely different people.

Eliza wasn't afraid, Alexander wouldn't hurt her. Alexander wasn’t worried, he would never hurt Eliza.

The two sat in silence, through all the moans and groans upstairs, Eliza heard Alexander swallowing hard before she looked up at him, meeting his eyes as she saw the familiar look on longing and his broken heart. Eliza felt her heart swell as she realized they were leaning closer to each other and before she knew it, their lips met on a matching level of passion as their tongues met, hands wandering over each other's body as Eliza pulled away, feeling Alexander's lips on her neck before getting up. Alexander looked up at her with hurt but immediately was taken back when Eliza took the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side while kicking her shorts down, so she was only in her bra and panties. 

Alexander leaned back, quietly swearing to himself as he always felt like no one deserved to laid their eyes at her beauty, let alone himself. Eliza swallowed hard before letting her arms go around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground as her soft, creamy breast gently bounced as Alexander's hot eyes stared at her like a predator finding their prey. Unable to control himself, Alexander grabbed her hips, pulling her into his laps as sbe softly gasped, her legs spread between his thighs as she swallowed hard, looking down as she bit her lips. Alexander breathed hard, before meeting her eyes and the two locked lips, he pinned down on the couch as their moans and groans were overshadowed by the ones upstairs.

Thank God... Stephen is a screamer.

Slippimg down her pantie and unbuckling his belt, Alexander entered her as Eliza gasped on a small moan as she then began quietly chanting his name against his shoulder. Alexander held Eliza by the waist as he kept murmuring how beautiful she is. They grinded each other for hours, softly moaning and groaning, saying many 'I love you's in each other ears and through many soft, wet kisses of silk. Stephen and Peggy already fallen alseep and Eliza and Alexander knew the risks of getting caught as they had sex on their friend/s/sister's couch if they were too loud. 

Swallowing hard, Alexander placed many kisses down her body as Eliza closed her eyes, gasping out a soft moan as his tongue slip into her folds as he began to eating her out. Biting her lips to prevent herself from screaming, Eliza gripped onto the couch's fabric, gasping out as his tongue hit her hard as she spilled. Greedily, Alexander took up all her juice, not missing a drop before his lips wandered up her body and pressed a hardy kiss on her lips before he entered her again, Eliza clinging on to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Soft moans and groans were heard in the livingroom as their sounds didn't reach upstairs, to their relief as they only had each other to themselves and no one take them away from each other. For that moment, in someone else's house, he was hers and she was his and nobody interrupted them.

The two contuined on to make love until dawn, as they held onto each other, tired before they got dressed and prepared to sneak out but once they got to the hallway, they saw Stephen by the steps with wide eyes before he realized what happened as he sighs,

"First your parents, now you two..." Stephen muttered befire smirking as he watched them turn red at the mention if the Schuyler Sisters' parents. Stephen's eyes soften before gesturing them out the door, "Go. Peggy will be waking soon."

"Thank you, Stephen," Eliza whispered gratefully as Alexander nodded vrsciously towarss the younger man, Stephen smiled slightly as he shrugged,

"You two are an exception," he murmured, watching them leave before going over and shutting the door and locked it. Pressing his back against the door, Stephen sighs,

"Lord save us all." Was all he muttered before going off the clean up the mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelica stormed to Church's apartment with determination, making her way to the door and knocked with intention. The door swung open and Angica froze when she saw Kitty Livingston come, her back turned, blowing a kiss to someone only to jump to see Angelica. Her surprise facial expression turned into a tight frown, the blonde bid an eye befire murmuring out with an unfond look on her face,

"What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same," Angelica muttered, eyeing the other woman's dress wear. Kitty was wearing rather tight leggings and a dark purple cropse top, with boots with sharp heels and many expensive bracelets and diamond earings. Surely Church was _that _type of guy. 

Kitty sighs heavily before passing Angelica with disinterest, "None of your business. I got to go see my boyfriend." 

"God bless that poor soul," Angelica muttered as Kitty snarked but left without another word. 

"Angelica?" Church peered down the hall with a raised brow befkre smiling. "Um... good morning?"

"Morning!" Angelica's face lid up as she entered the apartment, locking the door behind her. Her smile soon faltered when she remembered Kitty being here only moments before as jealousy ate her up. 

Turning with tension, Church came around to the livingroom, nicely dressed, he was abou to offer her something but frize when she was right in front him, tapping her foot with her hands on waist, demanding answers with her eyes. Church blinked before groaning with realization,

"Angelica, it's not what you think!" He exclaimed, Angelica rolled her eyes in didmay with a scoff, 

"Tell me, what do I think?" she asked rather unkindly as Church shook his head, a hint of a smile as he replied ,

"You were jealous of Kitty, weren't you?"

Angelica was silence, standing tall with crossed arms as she murmured, "Depends."

"Nothing happened, she only needed advice," Church chuckled, taking a step forward with a genuine smile, forgetting Alexander fir a moment. Angelica tried hard not to look relief but failed as he went ob to tell her, "She's dating a doctor, a nice guy."

"And an unfornated one," Angelica muttered, Church sighs, shaking his head with a chuckle,

"Whatever you say... now, why are you here?" He asked with a grin but it fell when he noticed the lonely look in her eyes as he sighs, shaking his head. "Geli, no..."

"I... please, John... look," Angelica gently pushed him onto the couch as he fell onto his back as she soon came on top of him, he made no attempts to get away from her as he only sighs defeatedly. "I don't want to be with Alexander... I realized I want to be with you."

"But cheating..." he sighs, Angelica gave him a sift look as he gently returned jt as he allowed her to kiss him.

"I'll figure something, for now..." she whispered as they both shared a seductuve smile. "Nobody needs to know~"

* * *

Eliza sighs as she laid in bed at her apartment, Alexander beside her as she snuggled in his chest as he gently stroked her hair with a heavy look in his eyes. 

"This's isn't right," Eliza whispered, realizing all her attempts will always fail if she ever tried to end this affair. No matter what happens, Alexander and Eliza kept going back into each other's arms as if their heart and soul are one.

"But it feels right," Alexander murmured, loolong down at her as they both exchanged strained smiles before pecking their lips together. Alexander really should call quits on Angelica and simply be with Eliza, but whenever he tries, Angelica always plays the loving girlfriend and as odd as it seems, Alexander actually has a soft heart and Eliza understands that. 

"So..." Eliza softly began, Alexander chuckled lightly, "I guess we'll be secretly meeting?"

"I wished things were different," Alexander told her genuinely as she smiled up at him, nodding. There was an awkward pause before he murmured out, "This is the most strangest pillow talk ever. Discussing with your true love about your affair together."

The lovers giggled quietly before pressing a kiss on each other's lips befkre snuggling each other. They'll managed... hopefully. 

* * *

Kitty Livingston made her way down the streets, befire feeling her phone buzz as sge pulled out her pocket, grinning big, hoping kt was her boyfriend befire her smile fell when she saw it was her brother. Sighing heavily, she clicked answer and placed her phone against her ear,

"What do you want, Henry?" She grumbled, making her way down the streets. She heard a malicious chuckle for a reply as she heard her brother sang,

"Guess who's coming back to New York?" He replied, satisfied when he heard her groan,

"Henry, please... don't do anything... that's um..." Kitty sighs, rubbing her temples, hearing her brother muse,

"Whatever, tell me, how are the Schuylers?" He bluntly asked, Kitty stopped walking as her heart dropped. She should have known her brother will be asking about the Schuylers, many horrific thoughtd swirled kn her head as her insticts made her hang up the phone before realizing it was the stupidest thing she did...

Henry is coming... this can't be good.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the world, Henry Livingston stared down at his cellphone with a raised brow before smirking big, "This is going to be good~,"

He quickly dialed a number, looking over to the side towards the walls as many childhood pictures were framed before a ertain one caught his icy eyes. The ones with the three eldest Schuyler Sisters as a malcious smile came across his face. 

Finally, a voice on the other end of the line spoke, "Hello?"

"John Andrè~" Henry muse. "How about you help spy on The Schuyler Sisters."

Silence....

"I'm not that kind of man," Andrè replied, sounded disgusted. Henry smirked knowingly,

"Yes... but.. if it gets us to ruin the Squad's perfect life?" Henry tempted, closing his eyes with a big smirk. 

Silence....

"What do you want me do?" Andrè finally asked, always been holding a syrong grudge against the Squad for as long as he rembered in junior year in college. Henry snickered evily,

"First, get the first ticket to America... I'll see you then," and with that, Henry hung up as he got up from his soft chair ad he gaze out the gkass windows as he grinned malciously. 

"Ooh~ Angelica. Eliza. Peggy. Get ready because Henry Livingston is going to crash your perfect life~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your girl is back! 
> 
> Hey look! 
> 
> Everyone's 'favourite' son of bitch is back! Henry Livingston!
> 
> Oh, by the way: Congratulations to eliza_i_wish for guessing the baby's gender.
> 
> Fun fact: Hercules and Betty had five daughters and two sons in real life! 
> 
> Hetty is couple goals!


	4. Happiness & Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mulligans have their baby!
> 
> Adrienne and Lafayette share some drinks.

Within next week, Eliza found herself rushing to the hospital. Betty had gone into labor around six in the morning and what Hercules described it as a hollering match where the usually quiet, cheery Betty Sanders Mulligan turned into a cussing machine as tears streamed down her face like waterfalls. As soon as Eliza came around the first floor of the hospital, she quickly asked the front about the Mulligans and receptionist gave her the room number where Betty was staying. To her relief, Betty was okay and had successfully given birth. 

Eliza found herself to be the first one in tjeir friend group to make to the hospital, she eagerly went down the hall and found the room, seeing Betty laying in bed with a beautiful baby girl nuzzled in her chest. Eliza gasped, loud enough for Betty to look up as the woman grinned as she hurried Eliza over to her side,

"Come, come," Betty assured, Eliza slowly went over and hovered over her griend as she stared down at the baby girl, who was asleep in her mother's embrace, mouth slightly open and a full mob of dark hair.

"She's beautiful..." Eliza whispered, smiling lightly as she brushed a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"I hope you feel the same about the other two," Hercules mused at the far corner, Eliza looked up in surprised as she didn't noticed him before a hand flew over her mouth as she found her friend holding two more small bundles in each arm, in pink blankets, the same dark mob of hair, as two sleepy baby girls cooed in their sleep.

"T-triplets? Oh my God... Oh. My. God," Eluza kept looking back and forth at her two friends as the smiled widely at her as they nodded happily at her. Eliza fell onto her knees, nuzzling her face on the bed before looking up at Betty with a silly grin, "You knew the entire time?"

Betty giggled, nodding. Eliza stood up again, gently embracing her friend, careful on not waking the baby, she murmured, "I'm so happy for you two!" 

"Would you like to hold one?" Betty softly asked as Eliza looked down, nodding and then Hercules placed one of the babies into her arms. 

This was the most beautiful expirence ever, for Eliza stared down at the baby with adoration as she let tears streamed down her eyes as she murmured, "They are a blessing..."

"Yes, they are," Hercules whispered, gazing down at the baby in his arms befkre leaning down to press a kuss on his wife's lips. "Betty... thank you... for making me a daddy."

Betty let tears streamed down her eyes, giggling lightly as she nodded, "Thank you for making me a mommy..."

It was a peaceful moment for the while until Alexander came rushing to the door, panting like crazy as alk eyes fell onto him as the three adults present in the room waited patiently for his reaction. Once Alexander wiped the sweat off his forehead and caught his breathe, looking up before his jaws hung open at the sight of three, identical babies in the room, all still asleep. He first turned to Hercules in disbelief, only recieving a smug smirk on his friend's face. Then he turned to Betty for confirmation as she eagerly nodded in delight. Alexander finally looked at Eliza, who gave him her angelic smile as he felt his heart race with love and fondness, staring at her with the baby in her arms. God, maybe one day... she will be hold their baby...

"Triplets?" He stammbered, looking up at Hercules with a wude smile as his friend snorted,

"I made more than one princess costume if you're wondering," the new father chuckked before cooing at the baby in his arms. Alexander blinked before going over to Betty, kissing her hand,

"Congratulations," Alexander told her as he recieved a small kiss on the cheek from the new mother as a thank you. Alexander smiled before turning to Eliza, who sat on the sift chair of the room, he krept over and rested next to her, gazing down at the baby. "They are beautiful..."

"Yeah..." Eliza softly agreed, gazing down at the baby with so much love and devotion. "I can't wait to have one..."

"...You'll be an amazing mother," Alexander whispered, genuine with his wirds as she glanced up at him with a soft smile. Eliza murmured,

"You'll be a good father too..." 

"I hope so..." Alexander replied as he offered her a smile as she returned it before they went back to cooing at the baby. They didn't notice Hercules and Betty casting a confused glance towards them before they exchanged raised brows at each other. The couple didn't know why but Alexander and Eliza seemed to remind them as of themselves when they were young, stupidly in love (they still are stupidly in love), unmarried. But believing they are overthinking, the couple shrugged it off and went back to cooing at their babies.

One by one, their friends came rushing to the hospital and nearly fainting when they got surprised on the fact it were triplets. Three beautiful little girls were fast asleep, oblivious of all the attention they are having: April, May, and June Mulligan had made their way to the world as healthy babies, in the month of September, everyone couldn't be happier. The Mulligans had their three little princesses.

* * *

Hours past, Betty was resting back in bed, the babies were asleep in the basket. Hercules was sleeping near the babies in a softchair, arm crossed, the man was light sleeper and always alerted to makes sure all four of his girls are safe and sound. Church stayed outside of the room with a fond look in his eyes as he looked at the beautiful family before turning away, becoming startled when he found Angelica a few feet aeay from him with a small smirk on her face,

"Going home? I can give you a ride?" She hummed, Church chuckled lightly before nodding as the two then walked down the hallway to the elevator,

"I'm really happy for them," Church murmured with a fond look in his eyes, Angelica smiled warmly as she nodded. "I really do love children..."

"You'll be a good father," Angelica retroted before sighing heavily as she pressed the elevator's button. "I grew up with a lot of children running along... though, I prefer teenagers."

"So you could be sarcastic around them?" Church mused as Angelica snickered, nodding,

"Yeah, little children cry easily," Angelica replied as she and Church entered the elevator. Once the doors closed, the two lovers stood around quietly, before Angelica murmured out,

"Alexander will be busy on Saturday, I was wondering..."

"Hm?"

"...Do you want to go out a get coffee together?"

Church looked at her in surprise, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Is that a yes?" Angelica smirked as Church chuckled, nodding his head with amusement,

"Yes, I will be honoured," he simply replied, Angelica grinned and both stepped out of the elevator and went to her car.

"Then it's a date~," she sang as Church smirked, rolling his eyes as he responded,

"Indeed it is, Ms. Schuyler."

It was a date... what could go wrong?

* * *

Adrienne walked down the streets, looking up at the grey sky with a heavy sigh, today wasn't really the best day to be going out. Looking around, she figured she should stop by the coffee shop, before her phone buzz as she lopked doen to recieve a text from Lafayette. Raising a brow, she read along and found put he was at the bar as she sighs, with a light smile as he called her over to him. It wasn't a long walk, in fact, Adrienne made it less then fufteen minutes and entered to quickly find Lafayette, completely sober but rather lonely looking.

"Gilbert?" Adrienne came over with a raised brow and genuine smile, Lafayette looked up with a genuine grin as he immediately lid up.

"Adrienne," he greeted as his eyes followed her as she took a seat next to him. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, I had nowhere else to be, and you're my friend," she hummed as she crossed her legs, Lafayette smiled fondly at her before it faltered as he looked away, playing with his scotch. Adrienne frowned, tilting her head, "Something bothering you?"

"Rather silly," he sighs, still not looking at her before ordering her prefered drink for her. Vodka Cherry. "I got my sallary raised."

Adrienne blinked before gasping in joy, "Washington raised your sallary? That's good!"

"I know..." Lafayette murmured before sighing bitterly. Adrienne's smile fell before gazing up at him in confusion,

"What's wrong... aren't you happy?" She asked, Lafayette as he took sip of his drink as she did the same as well.

"I am... but... it's really petty but seeing how everyone has their life together, they're finding love, starting a family, and here I am, still at a bar, looking for something pretty," he muttered, finishing up his drink before ordering another. Adrienne sighs, finishing her own and ordering another, she then turned back to him and rested a hand in his thigh, unaware of how tempting it appeared.

Lafayette blinked, looking down at her hand, seeing how far up it was as he looked back her, seeing she was smiling genuinely at him. Bright and beautiful, was what he decrubed her with a playful hint of her eyes. Lafayette swallowed hard before smiling back at her, listening to every word she had to say, 

"You'll find someone, plus, look at us and our squad. Yeah, I'm starting to think Eliza and Church might be becoming a thing of some sort, Alexander and Angelica are together, Stephen and Peggy are getting it on, Betty and Herc have three daughters now. But I'm still single too and trying to find someone."

The pair laughed, getting a little tipsy, Lafayette uttered, "People these days don't seem to admire beauty when it's right in front them. Believe me, you are a beauty that no one deserves."

"Stop it," Adrienne giggled, growing flustered as Lafayette smiled at her,

"Saying the truth, you are one of the most beautiful woman I ever came across, " he retroted as Adrienne shook her head with a delightful laugh as it only made him smile even more,

"Well you are a handsome man, if I do say so myself," Adrienne grinned mischievously as Lafayette smirked,

"Can I buy you another drink?" He asked. Adrienne looked at him with curiousity before smiling big, 

"Of course."

What could go wrong?

* * *

Eliza hummed a tune as she busied herself in the kitchen of her apartment, hearing her phone buzz as she smiled, seeing it was Alexander and picked up, brushing a few locks of hair away from her ear, "Hey, Alexander."

"Hey, Betsey," Alexander's tone seemed relax and joyful, it always was even before they had their _thing_ whenever he talked to her. "I was wondering if you want to get coffee together. Saturday?"

Eliza blinked, a little surprised as she chuckled lightly, "On Saturday?"

"Sure, Saturday, I am all available, Angelica is busy," he replied before he mentally slapped himself and hissed quietly at the other end of the line. Eliza's mood quickly sifted as her heart flipped at the mention of her sister, swallowing hard, she quuetly asked,

"Is that a good idea? What if someone catches us," her voice was a little shaky but Alexander went to quick to assure her,

"No one will know... you trust me right?" He asked, Eliza sighs before smiling again,

"I'll meet you on Saturday," she replied as she could feel Alexander smiling on the other end,

"I love you, Betsey," he said as Eliza giggled quietly as she responded back,

"I love you too, Alexander." 

With that, she hang up with a warm smile. Saturday will be fine... nothing could go wrong, right?

* * *

Unaware to everyone, at the airport, a young man flew from Europe to New York as he came out of the airport, pulling his luggage behind him. Immediately, his phone rang and as he looked down and rolled his eyes in dismay as he picked up,

"Yeah, I'm here... you expect me to get to work soon?" The man chuckled bitterly. "I fucking hate you, Livingston."

He hung up at looked over at the gloomy whether and muttered to himself, "Andrè, you're going to regret this trip..."

With that John Andrè went around, not knowing how true his words are and how this trip will change many lives becajse of him. But mostly by the monster he relunctly working with, Henry Livingston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome April, May, and June Mulligan!!!
> 
> Andrè is here and if he his here, Henry Livingston is right around the corner.


	5. Catching a Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking her woes to Eliza, Adrienne finds out something rather... distressing.
> 
> Peggy decided to be a good sister and buy Angelica starbucks... when she spots her sister on a mission to meet someone. Nosy little siblings find out things they shouldn't...

Adrienne's eyes widen as she laid in bed with a shock look, now completely sober and wide awake, she noted what had happened. Lafayette laid beside her, gaining back to be sober as he breathed heavily in surprise. The two of them laid there, staring at the ceiling of Lafayette's apartment, that he lived alone in, their clothes scattered on the floor as they laid in bed with only the blanket to keep their modesty.

"Oh God..." Adrienne whispered, blinking several times as sge realized what happened.

"Merdè," Lafayette murmured before looking at the side at her with a wude smile. "For a virgin, you're really good."

"_Former _virgin," Adrienne swallowed, looking at him with a nervous laugh before getting up and made her way off the bed, covering hersf as much as she could with her arms. Lafayette raised a brow, boosting himself up, not caring in the slightest as the sheets feel lower down to his waist.

He didn't see the point on why she was covering herself, he saw her naked for a complete fourteen hours! However, he remainsd quiet as he watched her nervously getting dressed before she grabbed her purse that laid in obe of the softchairs in his room. Adrienne swallowed hard, her stomach twisting and turning as her heart raced, turning to Lafayette as he stared at her in with wide eyes as she nervously said,

"Um... thank you... for the drinks," she cleared her throat. "This... this was f-fun."

"Uh... mon ami-," Lafayette began but stopped as ge realized he had no words as the two friends stayed in awkward silence before Lafayette finally spoke. "You... you should leave."

He didn't mean to sound so bluntly cruel, she knew that and quickly got the message and left in a quick pace. Lafayette stayed in bed, even after hearing the front door shut as he laid back down, with a heavy sigh...

"I fucked up..." he muttered to himself as he realized his and Adrienne's friendship won't be the same as before. Whether that was a good thing or not, he didn't know and it worried both of them.

* * *

Eliza hummed a small, cheerful tune while she opened the curtains of the windows befire hearing a knock at the door. Smiling lightly, she went over and opened it, finding a rather frightened Adrienne. Eliza's eyes widen at how small her friend looked as she quickly pulled her in, closing the door behind her,

"Adrienne, what happened?" Eliza exclaimed as she ushered her friend into the livingroom as they both settled on the couch.

Adrienne swallowed hard before she began rambling, "Well, today didn't go as I plan not did yesterday, I thought I was being a friend but one thing let to another and... God, I shouldn't took those drinks and placed my hands on him!" Adrienne burst into tears, covering her face as Eliza quickly began to comfort the now sobbing girl as she went on,

"I didn't mean for this to happen, it wasn't his fault! I woukd gave gone to Betty but she and Herc are stil in the hospital and with the babies. Peggy would freak out if I told her. Angelica has a good heart but has a hard time understanding. Alexander is nice but he isn't the most sensitive. Stephen already seems so busy and I didn't want to burden him, so I came to you or either Church, you are the closest and... and..." Adrienne gasped out as Eliza rubbed her friend's back,

"It's okay... ssh... breathe... breathe," Eliza hummed a soothing tune as Adrienne took deep breathes, cried into her friend. "What happened?"

Adrienne gulped as she looked up with teary eyes, overwhelmed and confused, "I... I slept with Gilbert."

"You slept with Laf?" Eliza cried in shock as Adrienne sighs, nodding,

"I just left his apartment and needed to tell someone. To get it out of my chest," the Frenchwoman sighs, Eliza squeezed her dear Adrienne's hand as she softly asked,

"Do you feel any better?" 

"A little..." Adrienne sighs, Eliza looked at her softly before pulling her in a gentle embrace Adrienne fell in willingly. "But... what if... I'm... God, what if I got-,"

"Now, now..." Eliza hushed, rubbing the other young woman's back. "One time doesn't automatically get you pregnant, Adri."

Adrienne sighs, rubbing her stomach as she sighs, "But what if..."

Eliza's eyes soften with a warm smile as she stood up, wandering into the kitchen, "I have a few pregnancy tests you can borrow, to check in case you are."

Adrienne smiled, letting out a weak chuckle as she rosed up to folllow her friend only to freeze in place as she looked up at Eliza with a raised brow, "Why do you have pregnancy tests?" 

Eliza opened her mouth to reply as she went to the covers only to to freeze in realization, biting her tongue as she hissed at her stupidity. Adrienne blinked befire clapping her hands and cheered in joy, taking Eliza by surprise as the Frenchwoman raced to her and threw her arms around with glee, "You and Church finally did it, didn't you?!"

"...Huh?" Was all Eliza could say before squeaking as Adrienne embraced her again, Eliza felt her whole face turn red as Adrienne gave a joyful giggle,

"This is perfect, I'm happy for you and everyone else will be so glad!" The young woman said with a gentle look in her eyes. "You got your happy ending." 

"W-wait," Eliza gasped out, pulling away from the hug as Adrienne offered a genuine, sad but warm smile. "Everyone thinks John and I are..."

"Y-yes?" Adrienne looked around with a confuse laugh. "We all saw it coming. How you to look at each other... so much devotion and loyalty, you two are so true and open to one and other... a perfect love story of two friends falling in love." 

There was a longing in Adrienne's voice yet she looked so sad but so genuinely happy for Eliza as Eliza blinked in shock, before swallowing hard as she turned to the covers and pulled out two packages of pregnancy tests and handed to Adrienne. Adrienne smiled, thanking her friend and buried rhem into her purse as she and Eliza walked to the door. 

"I'm really happy for you, my dear Betsey," Adrienne said with a modest look in her eyes as Eliza felt slightly sick as she debated on telling her the truth or not. "Thank you for everything."

"Adrienne, there is something-" Eliza opened the door before squeaking as Alexander barged in, cupping her face into a deep kiss before pulling away as he mustered out,

"Hey, sweetheart, just stopping by and-," Alexander's overly cheerfulness was cut short when he heard a gasp and his face paled as he turned around to see Adrienne, who's eyes widen as she let out a cry of horror in realazation as her hands flew on her heart. "A-Adrienne."

"Y-you're cheating on Angelica..." Adrienne whispered, her eyes growing glossy before gasping out. "With Eliza?!"

Alexander and Eliza shared a horrified look as Eliza stammbered, "Adrienne... we can explain."

Adrienne shook her head, rubbing her temples as she made her way to the couch, Eliza quickly shut the door and ran over to her with Alexander at her heels, "Adrienne, please..."

"I knew something was off, when I got back from France..." Adrienne murmured, sighing in disbelief. "The way Alexander looks at you. When you look at him... I don't understand... why?"

Alexander and Eliza looked ashame but as they did, Adrienne saw how genuonely guilty they looked as she sighs heavily, standing up as she murmured, "Take a seat, we'll discuss once I make us some tea." 

With that, the Frenchwoman made her way to the kitchen as the lovers slummped onto the couch with a rather upset look on their face. They got caught... for the second time...

"Please tell me you didn't had sex on that couch!" Adrienne called from the kitchen, Eliza opened her mouth to reply but Alexander blurted out,

"Yeah, twice!" 

"Alexander!" Eliza exclaimed with a fluster face as he bit his lips as he quietly apologized. Adrienne let put a long sigh befire calling out,

"I mean... Gilbert fucked me on his couch, so I shouldn't be complaining."

Alexander blinked before turning to Eliza for confirmation as she sighs, "It's a long story."

"Who am I judge..." Alexander muttered as he leaned his head on her shoulder as she nuzzled into him. 

They fucked up... literally.

* * *

Peggy sighs heavily, making her way put of the starbucks with two coffees and she prepared herself to get on her scooter to Angelica's house. The two sisters rarely talk anymore for as long as she remembers, they had awkward relatinship now ever since the three Schuyler Sisters moved out their parents' house to live on their own. Eliza has her own apartment, Angelica has her own house, and Peggy is sharing bunked with her _best friend with benefits _Stephen in their shared house. The elder and younger of the three sisters seemed to drift apart and now seemed like they are sharing Eliza between them now. Thinking they should catch up, Peggy bought starbucks for Angelica as she was ready to get on her scooter before freezing as she looked up on the otherside of the busy streets to see Angelica making her way down the sidewalk with a smug look on her face. 

Peggy's first instict was to call put to her sister but stopped herself when she came to notice her big sister was heading Church's place. Raising a brow, a sickening thought washed up in her head Peggy swallowed hard and placed the starbucks in the two handled cupholder she installed on her scooter, put on her helmet, got on and made a turn to follow her big sister. As she feared, her sister was making her way to Cburch's place as the younger Schuyler parked her scooter in a distance, remembering to take the starbucks with her as she followed her sister around. 

This lead to Peggy hiding in the corners of the halls as Angelica pushed up her bra, fixing up her hair and applying lipgloss before putting it into her purse with a smug and suggestive smike on her face. She rung the doorbell and Church opened with a warm, innocent look. For a moment, Peggy decided to turn away before another thought washed in her head when she saw her sister slip inside the apartment and closing the door behind her. Peggy grew worried, Angelica could be rather... cruel at times and sometimes play with other's feelings while Church genuinly had a warm heart but it was very fragile. Peggy hissed, deciding that she won't stand back to let her sister hurt such a kind soul so she stormed over to the door and to bewilderment, she heard Church's gasps and quiet moans while Angelica sounded smug and dominanting. 

Snarling, Peggy kicked the matt, where the spare keys laid hidden, picked it up and unlocked the door and slammed into open and gasped, dropping the starbuck asit spilled on the wooden floor as Church and Angelica laid on the couch with a shock look before in turned into horrified. 

"PEGGY!" they exclaimed in unison, Church sounded for genuinely scared and ashamed while Angelica seemed rather surprised and disappointed. 

Peggy blinked before shaking her head as she growled out, "You cruel woman... I bought you starbucks but I regret it every second of it. My sister is a cheater! And she is using my other sister's best friend!"

"Peggy, we can explain," Angelica got off of Church as he quickly stood up and opened his mouth to talk but Peggy shook her head. 

"John, move aside... this is between me and my sister," Peggy grumbled as the man blinked before bowing his head, looking genuinely guilty as it made Peggy even more angry at Angelica.

"Peggy... I could explain," Angelica spoke as Church moved to the side. Peggy snarled,

"Explain that to my fist, you bitch!" The next they all knew, Peggy flunged herself onto Angelica, who shrirked as the two sisters flew over the couch and began clawing at each other and pulling each other's hair.

Church stood back in belwiderment as he watched two sisters fight against each other, quickly racing to shut the door to avoid any of the neighbors to come over and question. He turned back to see the sisters flipping each other over, spitting insults,

"You are really are the most selfish woman I ever knew!" Peggy shrieked, Angelica used her legs to flip them over as she sneered,

"You have no idea what I am going through," Angelica snapped. "But what will you know, you are off fucking a young man, you cougar!"

"Oh shut it, you cheater and advantage taking slut," Peggy growled, Church raced over and pulled Angelica off her sister and assisted Peggy onto her feet before needing to get between them from latching onto each other again,

"Geli, Peggy, please calm down!" The innocent man pleaded, Peggy roared out,

"You ruined him, Angelica!" 

"I did nothing but love him!" Angelica shrieked and it was then, the room went quiet and the trio fell quiet before Angelica cried out again. "Yes, you heard me! I love him! I love John!"

Church blinked before smiling in tears, "Y-you do?"

Angelica siggs before nodding, clinging onto him, "Yes... you are the only person who sees me more than the eldest Schuyler Sister..."

Church blinked before smiling warmly at her as he cupped her face, "I love you too, Geli..."

The lovers smiled amendsly, Peggy blinked trying to process this before clearing her throat, startling the couple as they quickly flustered, "Um... sorry about ruining your floor..." Peggy murmured, gesturing to the spilled starbucks. She gave a crook smile as Church chuckled, assuring that it wasn't much trouble before Peggy's face turned sour towards her sister. "You have a lot of explaining to do..."

Angelica sighs as Church followed with a soft look in his eyes. "...This is going to be a long story, Peggy."

Peggy rolled her eyes, fixing her hair as she turned and sat on the couch, "I got time..."

She wasn't going to like what she is going to hear but it seems worth it.. she hopes. She was mostly mad about the starbucks and the fact that her ideals that Church and Eliza hooking up wouldn't come true, but as long as her eldest sister pays her back, she'll keep quiet... much to everyone's relief.

Sisters are a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Adrienne also knows about Hamliza's affair.
> 
> Peggy knows about Churchgelica's affair...
> 
> Apprently everyone were shipping Churchliza... 
> 
> Wonder why? *nervously sweating while hiding all of her platonic Churchliza headcanons*
> 
> Hamliza is my OTP!
> 
> This is going to get messier...


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are kept away but for how long...

“So, how long are you’re going to finally confess that you been cheating on him?” Peggy grumbled as she filed her nails, sitting on the couch of her and Stephen’s place while chewing on gum with her cell phone tucked between her shoulder and ear. Her legs were on the other, laying off to the side as she heard Angelica groaned on the other line,

”Look, I will break up with him, I just need time,” Angelica exclaimed as Peggy scoffed,

”_Break up _? Geli! You’re cheating on him!” Peggy snapped, throwing her legs on the edge of the couch with frustration boiling in her veins. “He deserves to know!”

”Then I would be labeled as a _cheater!_” Angelica cried on the other line as Peggy’s face turned red,

”Um, hello? You. Are. A. _Cheater!_” Peggy yelled through the phone. She heard Angelica let out a frustrated growl,

”You know what, I have better things to do-“ her sister began, Peggy scoffed and leaned back on the couch as she continued filing her nails,

”You mean Church?”

”I swear to God, Peggy,” Angelica growled before spitting out. “And don’t call me Geli!”

Peggy opened her mouth to reply but Angelica already hung up. Rolling her eyes, she wondered what Church saw in her oldest sister that made her so... desirable. For what Angelica saw in Church, she didn’t blame her as Church was a gentleman with kind words and gentle heart while Angelica is witty and... grouchy, snappy, bossy, and full of herself, honestly, Peggy wasn’t sure what made Church fall for her eldest sister. If Alexander didn’t dumped her because her rather show-offish personality, surely he would once he finds out about Angelica’s disloyalty. As much as Peggy wanted to tell him, she already gave her word to keep quiet once Angelica paid her for the Starbucks and Peggy liked Church, so she wouldn’t go against him as he gave his word to her to confess once the time is right. She trusts him as much as he does to her. 

* * *

Stephen stormed into Eliza’s apartment with a heavy sigh, once she opened the door as he schooled his head and went on into a rant, “Oh God, she found out didn’t she? Why else you have to call me? Is she angry, who am I kidding, she must be furious! Does anyone else know, you what, Angelica would put this on national news and of course-... Adrienne?!”

Stephen stopped rambling as Eliza smiled weakly as she locked the door, where Stephen’s eyes were directed on the couch where Adrienne sat with Alexander as they both looked up at him with a forced grin. Stephen blinked several times before letting out a long groan as he tilted over his way and fell onto the nearest soft chair as he grumbled, “You found out too?”

” Unfortunately,” Adrienne sighs, scooting over for Eliza to sit but Alexander already pulled Eliza onto his thigh, who leaned into him looking rather comfortable as they looked at their two friends with pitiful looks. 

“How long?” Stephen murmured his question as Adrienne shrugged her shoulders and replied,

”Two days ago.” She rubbed her temples before looking back at her friends, who were carrying on their affair. “...So, Stephen is the one who knew before me?”

”Rather by accident,” Eliza sighs, looking over at the poor young man who sighs heavily and responded by saying,

”It was the usual at the right place and wrong time, scenario...”

”Hm,” Alexander shrugged. “Yet you do know how to keep secrets...”

Stephen scoffs, shrugging as he replied, “This is for Eliza, just so you know.”

”Of course,” Alexander replied with a weak smirk as both Eliza and Adrienne shared a soft look and smile as they both thought of the same thing,

_”Men.”_

”So... are you two going to continue sneaking around or~?” Adrienne asked the two lovers as they shared a look, a look of worry washed over them as Stephen and Adrienne exchanged frowns.

”You know, Angelica would eventually find out... considering Eliza is her sister and from the rates you two are going at, I am surprised Alexander didn’t got Eliza pregnant yet,” Stephen said and all four shuddered at the thought that if Alexander as Eliza weren’t being careful, a lot of pain would be shed.

”We will tell her... eventually,” Alexander murmured but looked unsure as Eliza sighs, looking over at her friends with a genuine look.

“Eventually...” Stephen sighs, shaking his head in dismay as the lovers and Adrienne shared a look of worry. “I hope Angelica won’t kill anyone in the process...”

”I think we already broke something... her trust,” Adrienne sighs, hugging herself as she leaned into the couch. The four of them exchanged looks of guilt, though, even if they hadn’t committed an affair or such, they went along a kept a secret and someone was bound to get hurt.

Welcome to The Life of Secrets that are Kept from Angelica Club.

* * *

”You really are a bitch, y’know...” Peggy sighs as she was on the phone again with Angelica, both had calm down after three hours when they decided to call again.

”I know,” Angelica sighs on the other line, “I’m a bitch. A witty bitch.”

”Still a fucking bitch,” Peggy grumbled, Angelica sighs and agreed, 

“Pegs, I know we never had the most closest relationship... but thanks for everything?” Angelica said, sounding a little unsure as Peggy smirked and replied,

”You better be...” 

Angelica scoffed while Peggy snorted, “Hm... talk to you later, idiot.”

”You too, sis.”

With that, they hung up. Angelica sighs, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen of Church’s apartment where he served breakfast,

”Blackberries are your favourite,” he smiled as he pushed a bowl full of them as Angelica grinned at him before tossing a berry into her mouth, catching it in ease. “Impressive.”

”Thanks,” Angelica grinned before sighing heavily, digging in to her food as Church saw the stress in her eyes as he sat down and began eating, quietly asking after swallowing his first bite,

”What’s the matter, Geli?” His voice was soft and genuine, Angelica bit her lips and asked,

”Am I a bitch.”

Church raised a brow and looked straight in her eyes and gave a crooked smile, “To be honest, sometimes.”

Angelica sighs, though she felt a genuine smirk with pride peeking up her lips as she went on, “Whelp, might else well keep being bitchy me.”

”Y’know I love you,” Church said. “No matter what.”

”I love you too,” Angelica replied as they smiled at each other and continued eating and within the next hour, she made her leave.

”I’ll see on our coffee date,” Angelica smoothly said, kissing his lips as Church gladly kissed back while unlocking the door,

”I’ll see you then,” he responded, opening the door as Angelica gave him another quick kiss until,

_”Merdè...” _

The pair broke apart in shock to see Lafayette standing by the front door, dropping two Starbucks on the ground as he blinked several times at the sight. The trio remained quiet until he stammered, “Angelica, you’re cheating on my best friend...”

”Lafayette...” Church whispered as Angelica swallowed. Lafayette blinked before turning furious as he snarled,

”You... you two...,” he couldn’t spit it out as instead, he broke down, “How could you!?”

Yeah... they had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Hercules fawned over his three little girls, snapping pictures on his phone in the nursery as he dressed his girls into the costume he made April as Cinderella, June as Snow White, and May as Belle. His three little princesses.

Betty came inside, chuckling as she went to hug him behind as Hercules sighs dreamily, patting her hand that rested on his waist. “They are going to be the most beautiful girls in the world, like their mother, my three princesses!”

“Oh, Hercules,” Betty giggled, going around to peer down the crib to see her little girls cooing and giggling in their outfits. “They are precious!”

”Hm, yeah,” Hercules sighs happily. God, he loves his girls, all four of them. As he continued to admire them, his phone buzzed, seeing it was his brother as he smiled and kissed his wife’s cheek who smiled at him before he went off into the hall to take the call,

”Hey, bro-,” he began but Hugh was frantic as he exclaimed,

”Herc, I just saw Andrè down the streets!” Hugh said that and Hercules slowly paled as past wrong that he, Lafayette, and Alexander has done in their college days slapped right in the face.

His brother knew very well, this was a serious matter and his brother wasn’t much of a prankster and this sounded very serious. Swallowing hard, Hercules peered to look into the nursery to see Betty had picked up one of their daughters and began playfully waltzing, oblivious to her husband’s concerns. Swallowing hard, Hercules turned back as asked in a husky voice,

”You don’t think...”

”I think he wants payback...” his brother stammered.

That was what he was afraid as Hercules had hung up on his brother and prepared to call his two friends but one of his daughters whined, Betty called him,

”Honey, could you check up on June?” 

Swallowing hard, Hercules forced a smile and entered to the nursery, “Oh yes, of course!” He lifted June out of the crib and began swaying her. Betty looked over at him with a grin, but it slowly faded as she saw how tense he was,

”Dear... are you alright?” She asked, swaying Little May around. 

There was a small amount of silence, hoisting June up, Hercules forced a smile and nodded, “Yeah... I’m fine... I’m fine.”

He lied to her. He never lied to her. But if it meant to protect her and their girls, he would do all that it takes to protect his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shady past between Herc, Laf, and Ham with Andrè... what could that be?


	7. An Act of Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings happens for the better... somethings for the worst... or so it seems.

“You’re fucking telling me you two had been fucking each other for nearly four fucking months?!”

The echoes of a certain Frenchman’s cries erupted Church’s apartment as Church and Angelica day on the couch like two guilty children being called up for their wrongs as they dropped their heads as Lafayette stormed back and forth, trying to process all that his happening. Lafayette smacked his forehead hard as he turned to Angelica and yelled, “Aren’t you ever satisfied? Like... with _anything!?_”

”Laf-,” Church tried to intervene to at least try to defend Angelica, who hugged herself tight while her lips quivered. However, Lafayette turned to Church and snapped,

”Don’t even think about it John! Are you seriously doing this right now?” Lafayette pointed at Church’s chest, the Englishman looked down sadly and perhaps feeling the most guilty in this entire ordeal, Lafayette nearly felt some sympathy. However, Lafayette was still infuriated, “I have never thought you would ever go along with this, did you even think about Alexander?!”

”Yes! I did! I try to say no but I... I love her!” Church exclaimed, his eyes watery behind his glasses as Angelica looked at him with wide eyes that shined with hip before tensing up as Lafayette cried out,

”Love? You are in love with the lady who treating you like a ‘mister’?” His voice bitter and poisonous. Angelica froze as she turned to look at Church as she saw tears rolling down his cheeks. Her heart raced as she clutched her fists, glaring up at Lafayette as he went on, “Of course, how would you know being all hopeless and devoted, can’t be honest to yourself that you are someone’s toy and let for their own little pleasures-,”

”Lafayette.” Angelica glowered, Church shook his head, still looking down with fat tears going down his face but Angelica still looking up at Lafayette with a furious gaze.

”But considering the time past, you came to enjoy this-,” Lafayette kept going, Angelica clenched her fists so tight that they nearly paled. 

“Lafayette.” She sneered, this time, Church turned to her with dried up tears on his face as he realized what was happening,

”Angelica-,” he meekly tried but Lafayette’s angry voice overpowered him,

”You are pathetic, selfish and a idiot to fall for her-,” Lafayette let out a yell, Church stood up with a cry as Angelica flung across the room as her fist hit Lafayette square in the face. Church let out a gasp, getting up as he quickly restrained Angelica who prepared to give the stumbling Frenchman another blow to the face. Lafayette, however, got the message and kept his distance and didn’t utter a word.

Angelica sneered as her lover restrained her, shaking violently as she yelled, “Say something to John one more time, I dare you!” 

“It’s alright, Geli,” Church assured as he ushered his dearest to the couch as Lafayette hesitated before joining in Church’s request. Angelica stared daggers into him as he leaned away while Church soothingly rubbed her back. There was an awkward silence between the three, before Lafayette murmured while rubbing his jaw, 

“You still have some explaining to do...”

Angelica was ready to snap but closed her mouth when devoted lover nodded, “We do, don’t we?”

Angelica blinked and sighs, shrugging, “Perhaps we do.” 

Things will only get more confusing from then on. 

* * *

A while did past... 

Eliza went down the streets, hugging herself as Stephen walked with her holding an umbrella for them. Though, Stephen was seven years younger than her, he was fairly taller. The tallest out of their mutual friend group, while Eliza reached up to his chest. She sighs, Stephen look down at her with a pitiful look, 

“You know I love you, right,” Stephen suddenly said, making her laugh,

”I love you too,” she replied.

Of course they did, she was like his older sister while he was like her little brother. It was a normal thing for them to say to each other and nobody raised an eyebrow. They exchanged looks, smiling fondly at each other as the rain poured down and gutted the umbrella, Eliza hugged his free arm as she leaned to rest her head on his arm as he kissed her forehead. 

Perhaps he had a soft spot for The Schuylers, knowing them since he was only a small child. Stephen remember being a little boy, following the three eldest sister’s around the place as he hoped to play with them. Angelica always told him he was too young, but Eliza welcomes him into her arms and Peggy cherished him adoringly. Perhaps if he hadn’t only seen Eliza as a older sister or had strong feelings for Peggy, perhaps he would have given his heart to the Schuyler in blue. He laughs at that because he always thought it was impossible... but Peggy, she always stated that if anything for to happen she would give him all her love and blessings for him and Eliza to live joyfully. She said that, well more like yelled it, in a verge of tears one evening, during the summer, after a dinner party that overly frustrated her.

Stephen didn’t know what happened but he took her out, let her scream and yell and cry out all her frustration out. He stood by, holding her hands where she screamed at him. He was frighten, of course, but remained calm and held her close and stated that Eliza was only like his sister and that his heart will only belong to Peggy. Peggy felt satisfied with this answer... though, she wasn’t angry anymore but remained concern and made him promise that to take care of Eliza no matter what. It made him almost laugh of thinking of it, for he already was doing that already since he was a boy...

If he ever were to spend his life with Eliza, it will only be the request of Peggy because Stephen was a servant of the Schuyler in yellow’s love... even though she never claimed to ever love him other than as friends with benefits, Stephen will always be in love with her until his last breathe and beyond.

”You’re crying...” Eliza softly said, looking at him with a gentle stare as she patted his arm comfortingly as the devoting friend she always been to him.

”Peggy doesn’t love me,” Stephen mumbled sadly with a weak smile as looked ahead through the rain. 

“What do you mean, of course she loves you,” Eliza softly assured him, looking at him with a confuse look in her warm dark eyes. “She loves you more than anything.”

”As a friend... that’s all,” Stephen whispered, he knew she was going to say something and added on, “We do fuck each other but it’s nothing what you and Alexander have. It isn’t the same thing. Both of you are in love with each other... my case, the woman I am with doesn’t see me nothing more as a pleasuring companion and I still in love with her.” 

“Stephen...” Eliza sighs, gently holding his arm. “Peggy never says it... she may show her feeling and opinions actively but she doesn't Really understand he emotion of love... she is scared.” 

“Of me hurting her?!” Stephen cried, looking at her with fear in his eyes. “I would never do that to her!” 

“I know, I know,” she cupped his cheek, like a loving mother. “She isn’t scared of that... she knows you will never hurt her... she is scared of hurting you, herself.” 

There was a silent between them, a deep understand as the only sound was cars zooming by while the raindrops tip and tap on the first they collide with. Staring at each other’s eyes, he gave her a pitiful smile,

”But she already is.” 

* * *

Eyeing through the car’s window of the driver seat, parked alongside of the road as he eyed the the pair on the other side. He watched as the angel in blue embraced the pathetic younger man. Sighing heavily, he clicked a shot of them at a good angle, knowing full well that with this... he will cause rifts between the sisters in blue and yellow.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking over at his phone, he knew he got the perfect shot. He is ruining three lives already, time to ruin seven more. Going through, he noticed an older picture as he sighs sadly as he looked down at his laps towards his phone. 

All three sisters: pink, blue, and yellow, smiling brightly. All three were beautiful and talented in their own way yet he knew, with farther spying, he will destroy them and all those they care about. Closing his eyes, he leaned back to seat as André sighs heavily, “I’m really sorry.”

He wasn’t sure who he was exactly saying to. Was it to them or to himself? He didn’t know and for now, he isn’t he really cares. 

Starting up up the car, he drove off through the rain....

Things will change...

* * *

Adrienne dried her hair with a towel, coming out of her apartment’s bathroom in only her silk bathrobe. She heard the phone ringing, going over, she picked it up, “Bonjour!”

”Hey, Adri,” Betty’s soft voice tickled Adrienne’s ear as the Frenchwoman immediately smiled.

”Hey, Betty!” She sat on her bed, her towel on her laps as she listened closely. “How is everything? You, Hercules, and the girls?” 

“Oh, the girls are wonderful, they love the blanket you gifted!” Betty laughed, but Adrienne felt it sounded sad. Her hunch was correct as her friend added on, “As for me and Hercules... well... something happened...”

”Oh no... did you two fight?” Adrienne curled up on her bed, worriedly as she bit her lips. She heard her friend sigh as Betty replied,

”No. My Hercules is a dear, he would never yell at me... but... he is acting really off lately... as if... he is hiding something from me.” 

“Have you tried talking to him?” Adrienne asked, frowning as she heard Betty sighs,

”Yes, anytime I get but he is always dismissing it...” Betty’s voice cracked. “He isn’t coming home on time like he use to... and... he is keeping everything away from me... what if he has someone else -,”

Betty started crying on the other line, Adrienne was quick to assure her, “No, no, Betty! Hercules loves you, he would never do that to you or your daughters! Perhaps he is trying to keep you safe.”

”From what?” Betty sniffed, Adrienne knew she was wiping her eyes as she sighs,

”I’m...” she wasn’t sure. It was at that moment, she heard a baby’s crying in the background. There was a soft, a mix of sadness and fondness. Adrienne then heard her friend say,

”I’ll call you later, alright?” Betty softly said.

Adrienne sighs, nodding with a weak smile, “Of course... call me anytime.” 

With that, they both hung up as Adrienne buried her face in her knees. As she wondered on byway to help her friends, the door to her apartment was knocked as she sighs, kicking her legs on the edge as she went out of her room in only her robe, to open it. Opening the door, she froze as she saw Lafayette, “Gilbert?” 

Lafayette was frozen, looking down at her in surprise and overwhelmed, his face went all red as he murmured, “Adrienne?” 

Adrienne felt her face flushed, cautiously letting him before locking the door. “What are you doing here?” She quietly asked.

”I... really don’t know...” he mumbled, looking down as she looked up at him in confusion. “I had a rough week... well... more like weeks! I needed to talk to someone.”

”I thought you might go to...” Adrienne looked away as he looked up at her,

”I rather not... Church is busy. Eliza is busy. Stephen is dealing with own problems. Alexander is also dealing with his own problems. Here and Betty have the triplets. And Angelica... is a bitch,” he replied as Adrienne looked at him with a gasp,

”Gilbert!”

”She is... don’t know why I set Alexander with her, no wonder he is always looking so miserable lately,” There was bitterness in his voice, Adrienne wondered why so suddenly. Lafayette and Angelica were both witty and intelligent, she always thought he secretly wanted her as well but thought about her as Alexander’s better fit... though, Eliza was more of Alexander’s better half and she knew it well. 

“Gil...” she whispered, they meet eyes as they stayed in a small amount of silence. “Do you want to sit down and have tea?” 

“I would like that...” he nodded, eyeing a droplet that slid down between her breaths. He looked away, Adrienne noticed his behaviour. 

“Gilbert...” she sighs, reaching for him. “Whatever happened between us-,”

”Actually, I should go...” Lafayette shocked his head. “I shouldn’t have come... I am sorry-,”

He turned to the door, grasping the knob. Adrienne gasped, her instincts controlling her as she grabbed his arm,

”Gilbert!”

”What-,” he was cut off as she pulled him into a tight kiss. Shocked, enchanted, and smitten into love and seduction, he gave in willingly as he wrapped his arms around her. Both nearly tipping over, Adrienne and Lafayette pulled away for a breathe... gasping through pants, shaking through sweat and the water that drip from her, they glanced over at the doorway to her bedroom. 

Before she she knew it, Adrienne fell back onto her bed, her robe’s knot was undone as she laid exposed as he hovered over her, shirtless. Taking on breathes, he kissed her hard with passion as she threw her arms over his shoulder as her legs wrapped around his waist. Letting out a gasp, his lips traveled to kiss her neck. Closing her eyes, perhaps they were all in fault in a way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs therapy at this point.


	8. The Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting caught isn’t what you want, so probably, they got lucky... right?

Eliza made it to the coffee shop early on one Saturday morning. She was suppose to meet up with Alexander, but he was going to be here within another hour, so she waited for Adrienne, since her friend had requested to see her for old times sake. Fiddling with her skirt of her baby blue dress, that reached only up to her thighs, she heard the jingles of the bell as she looked up at the door to see Adrienne. Blinking, Eliza was taken back as she noted her friend changed a little... not a lot, Adrienne was still smiling and sweet, going over to hug her best friend as Eliza happily stood up to welcome it. 

What was noticeable... was Adrienne’s dress. Her friend always wore dresses that past her knees, with a flowing skirt and flats. However, Adrienne was wearing a dress that was only up to her knees, heels, and her dark hair was pulled back with a ribbon and Eliza notes the diamond necklace her friend was wearing... Adrienne never wore jewelry in public... unless it was a recent gift. 

As the two friends sat down at their table, across from each other, Eliza tilts her head with a smile as Adrienne looked at her with a nervous grin.

”Why are you looking at me like that?” Adrienne asked, biting her lips as Eliza only grinned,

”I think you know,” she replied before asking in a whisper as they leaned forward. “Who is it?”

“Pardon?” 

Eliza giggled at her friend’s reaction, Adrienne’s eyes went wide as her cheeks went red. Eliza mused, continuing on, “Well... you certainly are dressed up.”

”Because...” Adrienne tried to find an excuse. “I felt like it?”

”Hm... who gave you the necklace?” Eliza gestured, grinning and before Adrienne could say anything, Eliza cut in, “You don’t wear jewelry in public unless it’s recently gifted to you and it looks new, so who is it?”

Adrienne bit her lips before sighing, “I’m sleeping with someone...”

Eliza blinked, looking around before asking, “Who? Do I know them?”

Adrienne have her a pitiful smile as Eliza gasped, “Really..? You and Laf..?”

Adrienne sighs, “He came to me, rather suddenly, I felt like I need to do something... I kissed him, he kissed back, we made out... we did it on my bed.” 

There was a silence between the two the two of them, before the second eldest of The Schuyler Sisters quietly asked, “Was he good?” 

Adrienne burst into giggles, her friend smiling shyly for her as she nodded, “Oh yes... he is very good.” 

The two of them burst into giggles as their cheeks were flushed pink, biting her lips as Adrienne suggestively said, “I see you changed a bit too,” she gestured at Eliza’s outfit as she sighed before replying,

”Well... we are suppose to have our coffee date today,” Eliza looked up at time on the clock that was up on wall. “He should be here in fifteen minutes.”

”Then I’ll leave you to it,” Adrienne replies, getting up as she and her friend embraced like sisters. “Gilbert told me meet him soon.”

”Well, have fun,” Eliza grinned knowingly, Adrienne raised a brow with a cheeky smile. Bidding farewell, Eliza waited patiently for Alexander to show up... unaware what will lie around the corner.

* * *

Church patiently waited for Angelica by the coffee shop, looking down at his watch as he figured she would show up about now. That happened too quickly as just as he thought that, Angelica pounced him from the behind as Church let out a startle yelp before laughing as he turned to embrace his darling as Angelica happily kissed his cheek, however, as she did that, there was a pause as she smirked,

”You smell good,” she said as he chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully,

”What can I say, the perfume your sister buys for me every year for my birthday are always charming to the nose,” was his simple reply as Angelica raised a brow as she hugged his arm while they slowly walked to the coffee shop.

”Peggy buys you perfume?” She asked, finding it hard to believe. Church froze, blinking before replying,

”No, no, Eliza does,” he turned to her and saw her eyes widen, Church panicked, “It’s not like that, Geli, I swear!”

”Then what is it?” Angelica questioned, tightening her hold on his arm possessively as it nearly gutted him. Church winced at the pain, gently trying to pry her hands away from his arm but Angelica’s hold was tight.

”She’s my best friend!” He replied, his voice was soft and slightly frightened. “Eliza and I will never do anything to hurt you.”

Angelica froze, blinking before realizing she was holding arm tightly as she snapped back to reality and quickly let go, “Oh John, I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s fine!” He quickly said, rubbing his arm before gently taking her hands with a reassuring look in his warm eyes that brought her ease. “I’m okay.” 

Angelica sighs and threw her arms around his neck as he gently embrace her. Quietly, she murmured in his ear, “I would never hurt you... I swear.”

Church blinked, nodding against her shoulder but a certain concern worried him as he tried to push it away. She loves him... but as a lover or as a possession? 

* * *

Alexander came in to the coffee shop in the fifteen minutes Eliza had predicted as they found each other’s eyes rather quickly. Grinning with fondness and affection, Eliza rises from her seat as soon as he approached and kissed his lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist. It was a quick kiss, coffee shop was quite empty, the pair sat across from each other,

”Sorry, did I keep you waiting?” Alexander asked, holding to one of her hands as his fingers massaged her knuckles. 

“No, I just have the habit of coming early,” Eliza mused as he smirked, 

“Well, that isn’t fair because I still kept you waiting,” he relied, Eliza smiled softly at him. “Which means, I have to pay for our date.” 

“Alexander-,” Eliza was ready to object, but he immediately cut in as he softly said,

”It's my treat for you, whoever comes late has to pay.”

This made her smile, sighing heavily as she placed her other hand on top of his, “What am I ever going to do with you, Alexander? Knowing you, after this declaration, you would always come late because you don’t want me to pay.”

Alexander chuckled, kissing her hands as her cheeks gone rosy as she smiled fondly at him, “Well there is one thing for you to do... love me.” 

Eliza shook her head with a delighted giggle, “I already do, my dear-,” she looked up and tensed up and let go of his hands, “Angelica!” 

Alexander blinked in confusion, “Huh?” 

Following her eyes, he turned around and froze as he saw his girlfriend by the open glass door, back turned as it seemed she was talking to someone. Paling, he muttered through grind teeth, “Shit.” 

“I’ll leave through the opposite exit,” his dear Eliza whispered and dove to side before he could even object. She already dove under another table and crawled off to find the other exit as she hid behind one of counters. 

Church and Angelica entered the cafe, after taking a few steps in, Church froze in place as he paled. Angelica looked at him worriedly,

”Something wrong?” She asked, following his eyes and gasped as she saw the back of her boyfriend’s body. Alexander sat facing his back to them as it seemed like he was looking for someone, “What is he doing here?”

”Doesn’t matter, I’ll leave through the other exit,” Church replied, diving down behind the counter, Angelica looked at him before turning over and swallowed hard. Trying to act natural, she made her way to Alexander,

”Alexander!” Angelica said and sat in front of him, taking him by surprise, “What are you doing here, I thought you were busy?”

”Angelica...” he began, blinking, “I could ask the very same.” 

The pair was quiet, looking away with an annoyed atmosphere around them both... why hadn’t they break up yet? 

* * *

Making it out, Eliza sighs in relief as she slowly and quietly closed the exit’s door. Rubbing her face, she felt her heart swelling with guilt... her sister could have found out today? What was she thinking? This was a horrible idea? Why was she doing this? She loves Alexander but she also loves Angelica, why was she doing this?!

Fat tears fell from the corner of her eyes before jumping as she heard a heavy sigh behind her. Wheeling around, she saw Church, damping his forehead with his handkerchief as she quickly wiped her eyes,

”John?” She exclaimed as Church jumped, looking at her as for a moment she saw guilt in his eyes before they swirled up in ease as he smiled fondly at her,

”Eliza! Hello,” he straightened up, fixing his glasses. “What are you doing here? Is that a new dress?” 

Eliza found herself laughing with fluster cheeks, nodding, “It is, Peggy and I went shopping together, the other day.”

”It looks wonderful,” he complemented as it made her giggle, 

“Thanks,” she replied quietly. There was a comfortable silence between them before he offered her his arm as she gladly took it, in a soft, gentle hold as they held a great amount of fondness and respect for each other. They didn’t know where they were going... but it was for the better... 

After all... what do you do when you are playing the other person in a relationship? They knew each other well... but the question is... how well? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... that was a close one.
> 
> Be worried on what will be coming next, though...


	9. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are closer but enemies are closer.

Andrè sat by the table at a well, rather fancy restaurant as he wore one of his distinguished suits as many around him were from the same class as him. First class, he was raised up from a wealthy family in Europe, families in France and England, many around him were chattering away, drinking elegantly as possible. A young, beautiful brunette waitress served his meal as he nodded his head towards her.

Sighing quietly, he began eating when he felt someone slip into the seat next to him. He didn’t need to guess who it was as in the next second, he heard a familiar voice,

”Good evening, chump,” a man with a accent, chuckling through his greeting as Andrè sighs heavily,

”Henry Livingston,” he looked up, staring into the cold icy coloured eyes of the Livingston Son whom offered a malicious smile in return. “What honour do I have to have you accompany me?”

”You know very well,” Henry replied, taking a sip of his brandy from his glass that sparkles under the lights of the chandelier. “I thought you would be more in a joyous mood once you see me, old friend.”

”I hardly consider you a friend, Henry,” Andrè glowered, dropping his fork and knife down onto the table as he clutched his fists.

”Nor do I,” Henry chuckled, leaning back in his chair rather relaxed despite the tensity in the atmosphere around them. “I was merely joking, Andrè.”

His tone was mocking, André shook his head as he began eating, “Why are you here? And when did you arrive to America?”

”Firstly, this is a public place,” Henry began, pausing for a moment before adding on, “Of course, only the wealthy could pay to be here. Secondly, last Tuesday.”

”Excuse me? You been here in America for over two weeks? And you decide not to inform me?” Andrè sneered, taking an aggressive bite on his stake.

”You make it sound so scandalous,” Henry muttered, taking a sip of his drink again. “I was merely... having _fun_.”

”Fun? Does this include playing cards with former buddies, hiring pretty girls to do your bidding,” Andrè said, rolling his eyes as he knew Henry’s tactic already.

Henry smirked, “I am not denying it.”

There was a silence between the two men before Henry asked, “Did you find anything?”

”Well, Margarita’s relationship with Stephen Van Rensselaer is rather... intimate but we all know he has a admiration for Elizabeth. Elizabeth and John Church are rather overly friendly but Angelica has been getting closer to him. Speaking of which, Angelica and a certain Alexander Hamilton,” There was spit in Andrè’s voice when he spoke of the latter. “Are apparently dating but... I seen him often going to meet Elizabeth. Gilbert de Lafayette has been rather enchanted by his friend, Adrienne de Nioalles. As for Hercules Mulligan, he and Elizabeth Sanders has married and had triplets girls... though, I think Mulligan is now aware of my presence and it is only time when Hamilton and Lafayette will also. So we must-,”

”Cause rifts soon,” Henry mused, finishing his drink. “Wonderful, we are getting to the best part.”

”What do you have in mind?” Andrè asked, rather curious on what Henry had in mind.

”Well... Angelica is the oldest and the wittiest. But she is a bitch-,”

”Excuse me?!” Andrè felt to take offence of Henry’s insult towards the woman hard. Henry sighs, rolling his eyes as he continued on,

”She is a self centred woman who wants everything about her. She must be taught a lesson that life won’t always go in her way.” Henry crosses his legs as he continued talking. “Peggy... well, the youngest and rather fiery, she needs to, how to I put this, understand.”

”Understand what?” Andrè asked, looking confused as Henry snickered in amusement,

”Just understand,” Henry replied before moving on. “Now, sweet and kind Eliza, a fine girl. She is... untouched. We need to change that.”

Andrè paled, his heart dropped, “No. Absolutely not. We are not hurting her!” He hissed.

”Too late,” Henry replied, his smirk slowly sifted into an ugly sneer as he glowered. “You’ll do exactly what I want. If you don’t, your three, beautiful sisters will feel the wrath I plan for The Schuyler Sisters.” 

“If you touch them, it will be the end of you, Livingston,” Andrè replied, clutching his fists. However, he knew Henry was a force to be reckoned with so he only then asked, “Why do you hate the Schuyler Sisters so much.”

”Hate? I don’t hate them,” Henry smirked again. “I want them.” 

Andrè shocked his head in disproval, “You’re disgusting.”

”Aren’t we all?” Henry quietly said, getting up. “I’ll leave you to your meal, Andrè. Good day.” 

Andrè watched Henry saunter off, disappearing into the crowd as he sighs heavily before looking down at his meal. Pushing his plate away, he lost the appetite. Just what did he got himself into? 

* * *

Lafayette sighs heavily, leaning against his car with a grumble as he crossed his arms. He was bored out of his mind and clearly, he didn’t want to be here! It was cold and freezing, he could very much be with Adrienne at his apartment, curl up in bed or on the couch, drinking coco and sharing kisses but instead, Hercules has an urgent matter to discuss that couldn’t wait. Breathing into his hands and rubbing them to keep them warm, Lafayette sighs in relief when he heard a car pulling up into the parking lot as he turned to see two headlight shining bright that it briefly blinded him. 

Squinting his eyes, Lafayette was ready to call out but stopped as the driver put out his headlights and Lafayette’s face fell when he saw it was Alexander. His friend looked as confused as him as Alexander parked his car and got out, 

“Laf?” Alexander blinked, rather surprised to see the Frenchman here at ten thirty P.M. 

“Alexander?” Lafayette was surprised as him as he quickly asked, “What are you doing here?”

”What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” Alexander exclaimed as Lafayette quickly answered,

”I’m here because Hercules called me to meet him, he said with was urgent.”

”So did I, he was rather frantic so it must be serious,” Alexander concluded as Lafayette nodded his head in agreement. They knew Hercules well, he was never the type to fuss and was the most mature and is the peacemaker between the three of them. 

Within the next few seconds, Hercules’ car pulled into the drive way as he parked near his friends’ car and got out, looking rather anxious. His anxiousness made his friends anxious as well and the two younger men shared a concern look. Finally, Alexander asked,

”Herc... what’s going on? Why did you call us here?” 

“I could be doing more important things,” Lafayette added as Alexander muttered his breathe,

”Like Adrienne?” 

“Excuse me?” Hercules turned to Alexander with raised brows, thinking he might have heard wrong.

”Pardon?” Lafayette followed with a surprised look, praying that he misheard. 

Alexander pulled his gloves up his wrist as he shrugs, “Nothing. Nothing at all.” 

This was was an awkward silence between the three men before Lafayette turned to Hercules, “Anyway, you were saying?” 

“Andrè is back,” Hercules replied, knowing the reaction his friends will have already. “My brother spotted him a little while back and for what seems like it, he is still here.” 

Lafayette was tensed, eyes wide as he held his breathe. His arms were crossed, so his hands dig deep into his jacket’s sleeves as he sweated coldly under it. Alexander was in shock before shaking his head as he placed a hand to his forehead and the other behind his back as he began swearing in the three languages he knew fluently. French, English, Spanish. He was a cussing mess, swaying back and forth as he bend to rub his knees as his friends leaned against Lafayette’s car, deafen by Alexander’s swearing as they began thinking all the possibilities that could happen.

Finally, Alexander snapped, turning to his friends as he cried out, “Why the hell didn’t you tell us sooner?!”

”I have a life too, Alex,” Hercules responded, rather unkindly and slightly annoyed as he crossed his arms. “In case you forgotten, I have a wife and three daughters to keep safe.” 

“And in case you forgotten, Andrè will ruin all three of our lives!” Alexander cried, Hercules clutched his fist as he turned away with grind teeth. Lafayette let out a breathe, a puff of cold air made it visible as he got in between them,

”Guys, let’s not fight,” Lafayette said as he rubbed his temple. “We just need to avoid Andrè. He probably only here for business reasons.” 

“And how are we going to do that? Lock ourselves at home?” Alexander bitterly muttered, looking away as Lafayette shocked his head with disapproval and annoyance,

”Not everything is about you, Alexander,” the Frenchman state, Alexander raised a brow as he listened closely. “I don’t know what you are worried about, you have a stable job but it isn’t likely Andrè will use that against you and you hate your girlfriend-,”

”Who you set me up with, mon ami,” Alexander bitterly said with a cruel smirk. That smirk didn’t last long when Lafayette provoked,

”Then why don’t you leave her, oh wait, she is Senator Schuyler’s daughter and you want her for the luxury, aren’t I right?” Lafayette smirked viciously.

”Laf- ALEXANDER!” Hercules began but he cried out when Alexander threw his fist across the Frenchman’s face as Lafayette stumbled back, holding his lips that were now bleeding. 

“You’re. Wrong.” Alexander snarled. It was true, Lafayette was wrong. Alexander wanted Eliza, he was staying for Eliza. It always been for Eliza. However, Lafayette didn’t know that, the Frenchman stared at Alexander for a second before letting out a growl and attacked back as Hercules tried to prevent it. 

Both, Lafayette and Alexander were heavily bruised when Hercules eventually pulled them away from each other as he yelled at them, “What the hell is wrong with you two?!”

”He started it!” Lafayette gestured to Alexander, who responded with,

”Well someone was bout to shut you up, I took the opportunity!” 

“You little-,” Lafayette took a step forward as Alexander prepared himself for another fight but Hercules interfered.

”Take one more step towards each other and this is over. I’ll leave you two to die in this task and whatever Andrè has plans for us,” he said, looking very serious this time as both of his friends froze in place before sighing heavily as they both backed off at remarkably the same time. 

“What is he planning for us?” Lafayette murmured, wiping some blood away from his lips.

”I don’t know,” Hercules shook his head, wiping his forehead.

”Whatever he is planning, it won’t be good,” Alexander muttered.

The three men stayed quiet, sharing a concern look and same thought as they worried for each of their loved ones. They worked so hard to put the past behind them... but now it is haunting them back again to punish them for the wrongs they committed as they tried so hard to forget. What did they got themselves into?

* * *

Henry Livingston amuses himself with the entertainment the restaurant has to offer as not only there were musicians but dancers as well. Some these dancers came down to the crowd to linger a finger and charmed them, he sat a few tables away from Andrè and as he expected, Andrè given in to the art of seduction. Andrè might be a man of morals but even he had desires.

Henry took a sip of his drink, enjoying the show when he felt a lingering hand on his shoulder. Unfazed, he looked up and smirked, “Ms. Maria Lewis, I presume?”

”Kitty said I’ll find you here,” Maria mused, smiling charmingly as she glides over to sit across from him. Henry took notice she was wearing a long, red dress but she specifically pulled her skirt up to easily cross her legs as she showed a cheeky amount of skin. Maria smirked, “Enjoying the sight, Mr. Livingston?

The corner if his mouth twitched upward, “Perhaps I am. Tell me,” he leaned forward. “What can I do for you, Ms. Lewis ?”

”I think you should be asking what I can do for you, Mr. Livingston,” Maria replies, her voice was like silk as she fluttered lashes at him as Henry raised a brow but eased in as she got up and pressed a kiss on his lips, slipping a card into his breast-pocket. “Call me, anytime when you need someone~,” 

“Hopefully I won’t keep you waiting, Ms. Lewis,” Henry replied, Maria smiles,

”I am always available,” she responded as she walked off, offering him one last of her mysterious smile before disappearing from his gaze. 

Henry pulled out her card, smirking, “Why thank you, Kitty.” He placed the card back into his pocket, patting his chest before taking a sip of his drink as he went back to enjoying the show. 

* * *

Maria made her way to her apartment, locking the door behind her as she sighs, fully secured now. She let down her hair with huff as she walked to her bedroom. She undid her dress, letting it all down before going to the side table by her bed to grab her cell phone. Typing a number, she heard a ringing before hearing a voice, 

“Maria?”

”I got a big fish in the net,” Maria smirked, feeling proud as she placed her free hand on her hip.

”Henry doesn’t expect a thing?” The voice anxiously asked as it made Maria laugh,

”Not. One. Bit,” she replied, adding on. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

”Alright... Thanks Maria.” 

“Anytime, Kitty,” Maria chuckled. “Plan A is on the go.” 

* * *

Kitty sighs, hanging up on Maria as she fell back into her soft chair. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the wall as she smiled at a childhood picture that is hung up on the walls of her apartment. A one where she and Eliza ran off to the lakes together with Angelica and Peggy in their youth... it was her and her best friend. The one person who protected her from her brother all those years ago...

Now it is her turn to do the same.

She is keeping her friends close to her heart but... she is also keeping her enemy close to home. She might get hurt but it will be worth it... she just doesn't have an idea what she actually got herself and Maria into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting so much fun!


End file.
